Before Neverland
by DianaElla
Summary: This is the story of how Captain Hook came to love Peter Pan. What better excuse to hate someone than the person who broke your heart? Caution there will be LEMON
1. Chapter 1

I knocked upon the large lion doorknob as the streets of 1935 London bustled behind me.

The door opened as I saw my old butler, David.

"May I help you sir," asked David as I took off my hat.

"You may David," I smiled as I nervously fiddled with my cane.

"James," asked the old man as he took a step closer, "James Hook?"

"That's Captain James Hook now," as my smiled broadened.

"Oh Lord," laughed the butler as he spread his frail arms out for a hug. I pulled him in for an embrace, "I thought that the Heavens would come for me before I'd see you again!"

"Nay David," I said, "That saying goes for my parents."

"I am deeply sorry for your loss Master James," he bowed as I patted his back.

"It was a loss for everyone," I replied as he grabbed my bag and I entered into my childhood home.

I looked around. Nothing had changed.

The entrance was greeted by paintings of the Hook family, up until my great great grandfather; Fitzwilliam Hook. The remarkable carvings on the wood that held this great manor up.

"David," asked a familiar feminine voice as I turned to my right, seeing my old nanny, "James?"

"How do you do Mrs. Pots," I grinned as she cried out in joy.

"Oh James," she said as she embraced me firmly, "I have missed you so!"

"As did I," I replied.

"When did you return from India? You did not warn us of your coming," she scolded.

"I received a very disturbing telegram three months ago," I said painfully, "Once I had it, I packed my bags that very evening and sailed off."

"We were not expecting it," teared up Mrs. Pots, "To think that they died in a car crash. I say stick to the ol' horse and carriage, I don't trust the new technology."

"Come now, not every invention is bad," I said as I walked into the den

"I'll put on a spot of tea," said Mrs. Pots as I sat down in my father's favorite chair

I sat there and remembered my childhood. My father had been very hard on me. Never letting me be who I wanted to become; an artist. Art was my life, I lived for it. My perfect younger brother was the son my father was most proud of. I on the other hand was the child he wanted to hide from the world. My passions were too feminine, my tastes weren't good enough, nothing I did was ever good enough for him. Until I was 18 I dedicated myself to please my father. But whatever I did, my brother Bernard did it better. There was nothing I could do that would let my father be proud of me. When I turned 18, my father washed his hands of me and sent me into the military. I thought if I made captain, my father would finally be proud. When my brother married the niece of the King, I knew that I was lost. Now my father only said he had one son and forgot me. I moved to India and made many accomplishments there. I was honored by the commander of her royal majesty for preforming an excellent job. Now being a man of 27, it is time for me to settle down and find a bride. I had been courting but I had to leave. The telegram informed that also my brother was planning on selling the Hook Manor. This was my home and my inheritance; I needed to come back before rash decisions were made.

"Is it true Master James," asked Mrs. Pots as she made me jump out of my thoughts, "That Master Bernard is going to sell Hook Manor?"

"No," I replied through my teeth, "This house is my inheritance."

"But sir, your father left everything to your brothers possession," she said as my heart sunk. Somewhere deep inside of me, I had hoped that he would have remembered my existence.

"That is not the point," I said, "I am the oldest and if my brother does not care for this house, then I would like to have it."

"It would displease me so if this house was sold."

"Mrs. Pots, would you kindly call my brother and set up a Rendezvous for tonight at Chez Emilio's," I asked, naming a friend of the family's high class restaurant, "Tell him I shall meet him there at 7 PM sharp."

She scurried off as David came in. I softened my attitude and asked the old man how his family was.

"My son has sailed with his family to America," he said almost sadly, "And my daughter moved to Newcastle with her family."

"I wish good luck to your son," I said, "He'll do greatly over there. Soon he'll make a fortune and send for you."

"Oh no," cried David, "I am far too old to cross the sea and make it. no I shall be the last to die in the country of my forefathers."

"Master James," said Mrs. Pots as she came back in, "Master Bernard says he will not meet with you tonight… or ever." I hissed through my teeth. "He says that father didn't entrust you with anything and Hook Manor is his to do as he pleases."

I bit my tongue to harness any curse I wanted to free.

"But the servant did say before he passed me to the Master that he was attending the Williams annual ball," continued Mrs. Pots.

The anger that overfilled me suddenly disappeared at this news. I would be able to meet him there and since he would never risk his reputation in public, he'll give me whatever I want.

So I went. I dressed. I ate. David rode me over in the carriage and I entered. They were already waiting for Hook, they just forgot to precise which one. I scanned the ballroom. There were many people, as usual. The Williams hosted a grand ball every year and I have been going to this ball since I was the age of 12. My brother had not yet arrived, so I contented myself with a glass of wine.

A fit of giggling girls was the last thing I heard before someone had pushed my arm and made my wine spill on my jacket.

I turned to see the culprit. It was a man … no a boy, no older than 20. He was extremely handsome, his brown hair glinting red in the candlelight. His brown eyes playful and yet coy. His crooked grin made my stomach tighten.

"I'm dreadfully sorry," he said as he regained his balance and put his hand on my shoulder apologetically, "I was only playing with the girls. I didn't realize it get out of hand."

I skimmed behind me, seeing the desperate girls to get their courter back. I gave him a wave of my hand and went to go and dry myself up. I muttered curses as my white shirt was now stained red.

"I really am sorry," said a voice behind me, I turned, that boy again, "But if you soak it in water now it wont have a stain."

"I wouldn't think it wise for me to dance around undressed," I said as I patted down the wetness.

"Nobody said that would be a bad thing," he said and before I could ask what he meant he introduced himself, "The name is Peter Pan."

"I'm-,"

"A Hook," Peter said as I looked at him curiously, "I studied art in university. I'm sure you know about the Hook library donated a long time ago and there was also 5 donated portraits of the Hook family. You all have the same hook like nose."

"Well I'm at a loss at words then," I replied.

"I thought there was only one Hook left, Bernard Hook."

"I'm his brother," I answered through my teeth, "But no one ever mentions me."

"Why," asked Pan with an intriguing smile on his face.

"Because I'm a captain in India, I'm far too far away to be remembered."

"I didn't catch the impression that you were easy to forget… captain," mocked Peter saluting me.

I looked around the room again but my brother was still not here.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard of me then," continued the boy, I was wondering why he was continuing to make any conversation at all, "Other than being famous for being devilishly handsome, I am also a great painter. I still do portraits for those few classic families that wish to get it done. I also do sketches of my own, I have my own art gallery."

"Very interesting," I said deciding to actually join the conversation, "I am myself a secret artist."

"Are you," he asked his eyes glowing in a dark coyness.

"I'm a great collector," I told him, "But the pieces must inspire or else I don't even look at them."

"Naturally."

That's when my eye caught my brother walking in. He was of course lavishly dressed as was his wife. Fury came through me as I started to march up to him. I excused myself from the presence of Peter before I went up to my brother.

"Bernard," I exclaimed joyfully as my brother paled, "How are you my brother?"

He managed to cough out a smile, "James. It's good to see you."

"Darling, I thought you didn't have a brother," asked his wife.

"He means it jokingly darling, we were in the navy together," he lied.

"Oh I think we're much tighter than military brothers," I smiled, "I dare say, you haven't heard our late parents talk of me?"

"James, may I have a word with you? Darling forgive the abandonment but I haven't seen him in quite some while," Bernard said as he brought me by the arm to an empty balcony.

"No trouble," said the wife as his grip tightened on my arm.

"I know what you're doing here," he hissed as he shut the doors behind us, muffling the music, "Its not going to work."

"Give me Hook manor, it's rightfully mine," I said as calmly as I could.

"Father didn't mention your name in the will, it all goes to me."

"Why do you want it? Your house is 3 sizes the times of that. You have absolutely no use for our family manor and why cant you give it to me?"

"Because you are not a Hook, you're nothing," Bernard spat.

"As long as this blood runs through my veins I am more of a Hook than you are," I shouted, "I am the eldest, it is in my rights!"

"No it is not. You are a bastard," he shouted back as my world froze, "You are nothing more than the son of a servant! You don't deserve anything and I forbid you to talk about it anymore! Now, you are to leave back to your hellhole in India and never come back. Is that understood?"

I could barely move, _could I really be a bastard? That would explain why my father hated me so. Was this the truth? Was my childhood nothing but a lie?_

"You're lying," I said, squinting my eyes in thought.

"Why do you think that father always hated you?"

"Because I loved art."

"Because you weren't his you idiot," he shouted, "He never loved you. You were a disgrace to him."

"I am not a bastard!"

"Oh but you are. You see, mother told me herself before she died," he said as I was taken aback.

"It's not possible, they died together," I recalled from the telegram.

"Ah but alas our mother had managed to survive but very shortly. By the time I had reached the hospital she was half dead. But what she stayed alive for was to tell someone her dark secret. I was there so she told me to tell you. Are you going to say that the last words of a dying woman were lies?"

I couldn't think straight, it couldn't be true. I couldn't find my breath but I managed to say, "Not her words, your words."

"Dammit James whether you believe it or not, I know the truth and you shall leave this place at once and never show your face to me again," he stormed, "And mark my words the next time I see you it shall be the last."

With that he opened the doors and walked back into the ball. I stood there motionless in the dark.

"Captain," asked a voice as it came in front of me, Peter Pan, "Are you alright?"

"I-I," I said as I blinked hard trying to regain focus and control of what was happening.

"Lets get out of here," announced Pan as he linked his arm through mine, "I know just the place to go."

"Another round," I ordered sluggishly.

"Captain," said Peter coyly, "You're very funny when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," I shouted, "You are. And he's going to walk off the port and die."

"Who is," asked amused Pan as he leaned his head on his hand.

"Bernard, the asshole won't even give me my house. He said I was a bastard and I didn't deserve anything."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. My father hated me. My brother was the special one. His favorite," I said in distaste, "If I was a bashtard it make sense."

"Why did he hate you?"

"Because I liked art," I groaned, my head spinning, "I wanted… artist but that was bad." Then I leaned forward and held onto the table for balance, "Want to know the real reason?"

"Tell me," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"It was because I was caught drawing my mother… naked," I slurred as Pan's eyes widened, "I asked her why paintings... naked and she said to me; its nature. She said that she wanted to be nature and I wanted to draw nature. But then." I froze as the memories came flooding back.

"Then?"

"He beat me," I whispered, "Broke my hand so I could never draw right again."

Silence grew as I remembered the pain that he gave me. He had got a fire poker and smashed my hand, now I can't even hold a pen straight.

"I'm sorry my friend," said Pan as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for me Roger," I waved him off, "You know I hate it."

"Who's Roger?"

"My best friend in the whole world," I smiled giddily.

"Is he in India?"

"No, he's dead," I said abruptly, "I never got to say goodbye. I was so mad at him."

"Why?"

"I liked a nurse. She very pretty. He got angry at me. Jealous. I think he liked her as well. He wouldn't talk to me, said that I was so stupid for not understanding, but I didn't have a clue to what he was talking about," I explained, "He died as well as she. They invaded our camp while I was out on the battlefield. I never got to say that I was sorry."

Tears escaped from my eyes and shockingly landed on my hand. I was dazed at the wet spots.

"Roger seemed like a nice fellow," Peter said, "But he couldn't have been your only friend."

"Shh," I said playfully, putting a finger to my lips, "I'm not talking to him right now."

"Not talking to who," he asked, once again amused.

"Charles. He was an arrogant son of," I swallowed down another drink and let it burn my throat, "He married the woman I was courting. He was jealous again too. Just like Roger. I never understood. But he took Jane away from me so I'm not talking to him."

"I see," said Pan as I sprung up, then to trip over my own feet, "Easy there."

"I'm going to ask Charles why," I shouted as I tried walking out the door, but Peter had to hold me.

"I don't think that's possible," announced Peter as he opened the door and put my arm around his shoulder, "At least not tonight."

"But I liked her so much," I shrilled as I stumbled, "Charles didn't want me to marry her… but he didn't like her. He didn't like girls, he was afraid of them he said."

"Interesting," affirmed Pan.

"It hurt so much when he did that," I wailed, "Its like he broke my heart."

That's when my dinner came flying out my mouth. I retched like I wanted to spit my intestines out. Unfortunately I couldn't.

"Don't move," ordered Pan as I held myself against the wall, where beggars and thieves a like stood a muck in the street. I spit out the acid taste in my mouth and when my vision couldn't quite be placed, I got scared. I knew no one here, I didn't know how to get home. I managed to get off the wall and I started walking. People talking to me, whispering, but I understood nothing.

"Hey," shouted a voice as they grabbed my shoulder, nearly making me fall, Peter Pan, "I thought I told you not to move."

"I don't take orders from you," I said sluggishly as he helped me along the path and into my carriage where David was waiting.

"Well lets try not to make a habit of it," he replied as he pushed me inside and sat next to me.

I turned my head to look inside the dark carriage, I put my hand on what I thought was his leg, "Did you know that I can manage to take a chicken leg and suck off all the meat in one mouthful."

"Interesting," said Pan and I didn't have to see him to tell that he was amused, "Perhaps you come to my house and my meaty chicken leg,"

"Just one?"

"Oh Captain, you are coquettish aren't you," he replied almost seductively as I took away my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers, hope you like my story, this is my first published fan fiction. I don't know wither my story is okay or if it's just mush, so let me know! I love reviews, I always search of ways to improve my writing and if you have any suggestions to the story, go ahead and post them :) Okay; here's the second chapter :D**

Chapter 2

I woke up to a unquenchable thirst and a pounding on my head.

"Good morning Master James," said Mrs. Pots as I heard her opening the curtains. I squeezed my eyes shut from the brightness of the light.

"No," I groaned as I tried to hide from the morning light.

"I say you ought to be ashamed of yourself more drinking that much," scolded my nanny, "Never have I seen any man that drunk, not even the bums on the street!"

"I understand," I said muffled through the pillows.

"Well I hope you shall never do it again," she continued as I groaned further, "I didn't raise you to become a drunk."

I sank back into my sheets before she announced, "There was a telegram delivered this morning, by a Mr. Peter Pan. I'll leave it here."

"Morning? What time is it?"

"It's nearly 12 o'clock sir," she rattled, "David refused to let me come up here any sooner. If it were up to me I'd have you up at 8 to teach you a lesson."

"Yes Mrs. Pots," I said smiling at her scolding, how I had missed it.

"And just so it is clear, I protest to have you drinking in a constant manner. You are a gentleman and not some peasant. Now eat your breakfast and whatever you do; don't throw up. I'm not paid to slave after a drunk," she squabbled as she left the room.

My grin stayed on as I stood up and saw my meal on the nightstand, with it my telegram. I opened it; Dear Mr Hook. Stop. I hope you have reasonably recovered from last night's escapade. Stop. When you're in better condition today, pay me a visit. Stop. Don't disappoint. Stop. Sincerely, Peter Pan.

My head throbbed as I tried to remember last night. I only saw fragments of it. I remember going to the tavern with the boy, the bartender gave me a strong drink. After 3 of those, I can't recollect everything. I knew I was talking to him, he was laughing… at me? I remember being stranded, maybe I was lost? Throwing up I can still taste it in my mouth. Other than that, nothing. Black.

I ate and dressed somewhat presentably, I would go to Pan's later in the afternoon, right now I had some pressing matters to attend to. I went downstairs almost nervously to find out the truth.

"Mrs. Pots," I called out.

"In here," she answered from the table, "Just in time for tea."

I sat down next to her and fiddled with my spoon. I knew I had to ask her but I was afraid of what might be said that could change my life forever.

"Mrs. Pots, I have to ask you something," I announced as I put down my tea, "Do we have a bastard in the family?"

Her smile faltered as her spoon clattered noisily and nervously on her plate, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because Bernard said so," I answered as she looked up eyes wide.

"He told you," she demanded, "When he found out he swore never to tell anyone for it would embarrass him and lower his ranking. Why did he tell you?"

"When I said that Hook Manor was rightfully mine," I explained, the words like a lump of coal in my mouth, "He revealed to me that I was the bastard."

"He said what," she questioned confused, "He told you, you were the bastard?"

"Yes," I said sadly.

"James, listen to me, Bernard," she started as the doorbell rang. She jumped and settled uncomfortably in her chair until Davids voice filled the hall.

"Bernard is," she started again as a gunshot was fired. My military instinct shot up as I jumped up from my chair. Mrs. Pots gave a scream as I grabbed her, trying to get to the other room as quickly as possible. Another gunshot sounded, this one much closer and nearly missing us. He was aiming for us.

"Hurry Mrs. Pots," I whispered as we flew through the backdoor, trying to escape from the garden door. I tried to sound as tranquil as possible. We nearly made it to the streets before a gunshot rang out and Mrs. Pots let go of my hand. I turned and saw her bleeding and probably dead on the floor. With one last glance, I ran for the streets, for my life.

One month later

"Good day," asked an elderly looking butler.

"I'm looking for Mr. Pan," I said as the afternoon light was blinding, "This is the right residence, correct?"

"Yes, but he's not expecting anyone today," replied the butler.

"Could you tell him that James Hook wishes to speak with him," I asked, my hope running out… this was the one last place that I could go to.

"Please come in," he answered as he let me enter the parlor, "Wait here please."

With that the old butler left me at the entrance and walked up the steps. I had time to admire the place. The room practically consisted of three doors on each wall and a curved staircase on the left side. The first floor was visible at the arrival as the chandelier was sparkling with all the crystals. What I noticed the most was all the paintings. There wasn't a single bare spot on the wall, everything was filled with portrait's, landscapes, and bizarre drawings of surrealistic things. They were all amazing.

"James Hook," said a voice from above, almost tauntingly. I looked up seeing Peter Pan. His shirt was barely buttons and stained with paint. I was able to see his shaven chest with arm muscles big enough to be proud of. His brown eyes twinkled in delight and his mouth was curved up into an almost sinister smile. His hair was all rucked up, as if someone was running their hands through them. I wanted to bite my lip from how tight his pants were, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have a favor to ask of you," I said, my voice tight with anticipation.

"I guess after our night together, we can call ourselves acquaintances," replied smugly Peter, "What kind of favor?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... so I've been writing a lot... I just can't get enough of Hook and Pan! I like reviews no matter the context so please submit! Chapter 3 here you go!**

**Chapter 3**

I bit my lip, I couldn't believe how low I've sunk to have come here and ask this of Peter Pan. I already came here after spending the night, sleeping on top of a box in the port. No one could give me directions to Pan's house and when I finally found it, it was mid-afternoon. I was in his house, seeing that I was interrupting him when he was painting. There was a movement out of the corner of my eye. I saw a woman come rushing down the stairs. She was beautiful, her cheeks flushed and her red lips swollen. I noticed that her petty coat wasn't properly button and then it dawned on me what I had actually interrupted.

"Until next Thursday Lydia," shouted Peter called as she rushed out, almost ignoring him. She didn't ignore me though, she gave he a harsh glare before she stormed out of the house.

"Forgive me for interrupting," I apologized quickly.

"If it was someone else, I would mind. But it's you Hook," Pan said, giving me a stare that made my stomach flutter.

"I must tell you something, in advance of asking the favor," I said looking down ashamed, "Before I arrived here, I have asked every man I know to help me with this task. Previously I've never really demanded anything from anyone, but a person in my position must not let my ego get in the way."

Peter laughed, "No need to be embarrassed Captain, every man has asked me for something they _needed_."

"What I ask is not of the normal status quota," I warned as his smiled broadened.

"Those are my favorites," he replied, his eyes twinkling.

"I kindly ask… for money to get me back home to India," I finally said as his eyebrows furrowed, "My brother has proclaimed me the murderer of my house employees. They haven't thrown me in prison yet because Bernard doesn't want a trail. They've given me a month to leave London, ending tomorrow. My brother has made my bank accounts inaccessible and the other money I have is in India. I promise to repay you the minute I arrive in Bombay and I can assure you that you'll always be in my highest regards."

"Did you kill them," he questioned, now curious.

"No," I growled, "We were attacked but no one believes the bastard. My brother had money and good influence, so he told everyone that I was being vengeful towards him and that I wanted to destroy Hook Manor.

"Did you?"

"No, that house is what I treasure in England. I would never do anything to hurt it."

"So you're going to run away like a codfish," he asked, buttoning his shirt while walking down the stairs.

"I have to obey the law, if I don't they'll throw me in prison!"

"But if you're really innocent, and you really were attacked, they can't imprison you. The truth always comes out somehow."

"I was in the militia, I know how the law works."

"Well… Captain," he said almost with distaste, "I am in society; they cheat and lie through their teeth. If you let the right person slip up, the truth shall set free."

I grew tired of his reasoning, partly because it was true. I had no desire to be here. The only people I cared about were gone. My inheritance is not mine and the devastating news about being a bastard changed my life. I wished to go back to India so I could forget of the horrors that I have lived through this past month.

"I came here with a request and a promise to you. Will you fulfill it?"

Peter Pan scanned me. he was shorter than me but I was 2 meters/ 6ft. He arrived to my mouth but he looked up at me with pensive eyes, "I'll make a deal with you. If you pursue with trial, I'll hire a detective to prove your innocence. When the murderer is found, I will then procure you with the money necessary."

I clenched my jaw. It wasn't my plan at all, and I was too stubborn for my own good.

"I supposed you don't have a place to stay either. You shall by my guest until the case is solved," he added.

I rethought the agreement. I had no money, no board, no friends and no one to turn to. He was my last hope and I knew it the minute I arrived. He did promise me the money…

"I came here with the intention of having a favor done, not a deal," I said stubbornly.

"Think of it as a favor for me," Peter said quickly, "Because I really want to know who killed your employees. After you can go back to your beloved India, without the necessity of repaying me." I hesitated as his stare hardened, "Would you dare refuse a favor from me?"

I internally groaned, realizing my big mistake in coming here. He connived me because before I had a simple plan of going back to my home. Now I wanted to go through with this trial, because I really was innocent and I shouldn't be shunned out like a criminal. My curiosity and righteousness got the better of me.

"No… I accept the deal."

He grinned, "I'm glad that you accepted my favor."

We both shook hands, both mentally giving our word to each other about honoring the deal.

"Come, let us eat," he said, patting my back and pushing me through the right side of the house, "Oliver!"

"Yes sir," the elderly butler asked.

"Is lunch prepared?"

"Yes sir," answered the white haired man.

"Excellent," Pan said as we arrived at the dining table. He sat at the head but I chose a spot a chair away from him. He laughed, "I wont bite Captain."

I shrugged and stayed in my spot. He may have convinced me to change my mind but I needed to have my own decision or else I'd go crazy.

Lunch went by quietly, I had no wish to converse. I was deep in my thoughts of how my life was taking a turn of events. Oliver showed me to my room, taking my bag that was filled with the few clothes that I have. I stayed there admiring the paintings until it was time for tea. When I left the room, on the opposite side of the hall, Peter came out.

"Captain," he said, "Come, I'll show you my studio."

I reluctantly walked towards him as I entered the room. It was enormous, very spacious. Large windows with pouring sunlight decorated the room as the views was of his garden. Canvases were everywhere as the room smelled strongly of oil paint. If I thought that the walls were crowded before, I was wrong. Here there were paintings nearly hanging upon the ceiling. Couches and chairs where placed all over as the fabulously carved fireplace was to the far left.

"It used to be the entertaining room," he explained, "But now it's my private playroom."

"These paintings," I asked as I looked at the walls, "Are they all yours?"

"Yes," he said proudly but looked down as if embarrassed, "I've been painting since I was 14 but I've always had the hand for it."

"How old are you now?"

"23."

"Remarkable," I whispered as I toured the room, admiring the paintings. I saw on of a man and a woman, under an umbrella in the pouring rain. The look in their eyes told it all, but it was amazing that he was able to paint that emotion and make it come out every time a person looks at it.

"This is the one I've bee working on," he said as he lifted the cover. It was a risqué painting of a beautiful woman, the one that was here earlier, "Though I've had a bit of distractions while finishing it."

I remembered how I interrupted their 'painting' session and I turned back to the walls. There were the savages of America, pirates, mermaids, fairies and I stopped at an interesting painting.

"Why the crocodile," I asked as I turned to him, "And why does he have the clock in his mouth."

"Why do you think it's there," Peter asked as he came up next to me.

I pondered about it, art was my favorite subject. I looked back at the painting. It looked like a lagoon with a lilies in the corners. The crocodile was in the middle, his body curved and splashing water. His mouth was open wide as an alarm clock was sitting on his tongue.

"The clock means time. The fact that it's in the crocodiles mouth means that it's in danger. Meaning that time is short and we should spend it wisely," I turned to him, "Correct?"

"I don't give meanings to my paintings," he shrugged, "My brain gives me images that need to escape, therefore I draw them. Besides, it's much more fun to see other people's point of view and their reactions."

"I love the painting, but I hate crocodiles," I told him as he laughed.

I went to sit on the couch. It was deep and far back so I frustrated in finding a comfortable position. Right before I was about to give up and get up, Peter said, "Don't move."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know I said lemon, I promise that there will be some later but I find seduction much more enticing; hope you like this one ;)**

**Chapter four**

"Don't move," said Peter as I froze. He started running about the room, rummaging through the canvases, "Don't you dare move."

"Why whats wrong," I asked, thinking that there was some sort of animal on me.

"Don't fucking move," he ordered as he threw the canvas off the pedestal and inserted a new one.

"Are you going to draw me," I questioned confused. I mean I was sitting in his couch, very awkwardly and almost in mid-slouch. There was no way that this was painting material.

"Yes, don't move," he said as he glanced at me to the painting, pencil moving furiously.

"I don't think so," I said as I moved to get up.

He muttered an insult before he threatened me, "If you move, I swear I'll tie you down and spank you!" I raised an eyebrow. "I've been looking for inspiration, Lydia is a payroll but you could be a masterpiece."

I smiled at how my ego was stroked, but my eyes smiled in near amusement about how serious Pan was.

"Now for the love of god, don't move!"

I felt something uncomfortable under my neck, my muscles in my arms ached. I tried moving them but found them restrained. My eyes popped open, bright light blinding me. I looked up, my neck cracking as I saw that I was in Peter's studio. I also noticed that my hands were tied to the couch. I tugged but it held on.

"You fell asleep," said his voice as Pan came out from behind me, "I needed you to keep your position until I at least drew the outline."

"Have you finished," I asked annoyed at how the books corners created bruises under my neck.

"Yes, but I like having you tied up," smiled Peter above me as his words made my third leg stir.

"Untie me," I commanded.

"You're no fun Captain," he laughed as he reluctantly let me go.

I rubbed my bruised flesh as I saw what had kept me in position. Books, at least 4 under my neck, and belts retrained my hands. I must've slept like that during the whole night because my neck was sore.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly lunch time," he replied as he grabbed my red wrist and gave it a slow and soft kiss. He gazed at me seductively under those lashes of his, "All better?"

I ripped my hand away from him. The feelings he was stirring was very weird and confusing.

"Lets see this godforsaken painting," I snapped, changing the subject as the spot where he placed his lips burned.

"I don't let anyone see it unless it's finished," he answered with a smile, "Come lets eat."

My stomach growled loudly as he took my wrist, pulling me out of the room and downstairs. It was strange to be handled like this, normally everyone was pretty much scared of me. Not that I can blame them. My long black hair, cold black eyes and thin black mustache told it all. That I wasn't a person to be messed with. But then again, I didn't think that Peter was anything but strange.

He seated me next to him and grinned as he shouted, "Where are those chicken legs?"

"Chicken legs," I asked.

"Yes, we were supposed to have them for dinner but we were otherwise preoccupied," he said adding a wink, "Besides they're your favorite."

I furrowed my brows, they weren't my absolute favorite but I did enjoy eating them… how did he know? Lunch was served and I started eating. Bizarrely he was watching my every move.

"Is there something I'm doing wrong," I demanded, finally losing my temper.

"No, you said that you could suck off all the meat from a leg in one mouthful," Peter said trying and failing miserably to hide his grin, "I was just wondering if you could demonstrate."

Shocked that he knew that about me, I smiled, "Few people have seen me do that."

"Will I take part in that few?"

"You need to gain my trust for that, because once you've seen me do it, you won't look at me the same again."

"I'm shocked that you don't trust me," he said as there was a menacing curiosity in his eyes, "You've already told me all your secrets."

"What?"

"You. Told. Me. Every. Little. Secret. You. Had," he said slowly as if I didn't understand English.

"Right then, just like I've also seen you naked," I joked rolling my eyes.

"Captain, if you wanted to, all you have to do is ask," said Pan under those thick eyelashes.

I stuttered and clenched my jaw firmly to make sure it didn't drop. There was no way he was serious… one thing for sure he wasn't normal. I shoved my mouth with food as it annoyed me the grin plastered on his face.

"You don't believe me, do you," he asked, "Ok… let's see. There's Roger, your best friend who died in the war. Then there's Charles, the asshole who married the girl you were courting because he was jealous of you."

"How do you know that," I sputtered, my fork clattering on my plate.

"You told me, that night after the ball," he smirked, "You also told me that your father caught you drawing your mother naked. He broke your hand for it."

I tried remembering that night, but I was drunk that night so I didn't remember much, "I was drunk."

"Surprising how when a drunk person talks, he says but the truth," said Peter taking a bite, "If someone isn't overly drunk and you ask them questions, they'll tell you everything you need to know."

"You made me drink," I accused.

"Oh no, that was all you. It was just amusing to see you drunk. You weren't as scary as you normally are."

"I couldn't have told you all of that," I said shaking my head, "It's not possible."

"Believe it Captain," he smiled taking a sip of his wine, "It happened."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a little taste of what Hook's and Pan's life is going to be about ;) :3 hope you like it and I always welcome reviews :)**

Chapter 5

I looked at Peter, he was glancing back and forth from the canvas to me. I studied him. His long hands were capturing me onto the board. His shirt was open and there were flecks of paint on his skin. I looked down at myself and gritted my teeth. He forced me to open my shirt, letting my somewhat hairy chest open for view. He said I'd look better in the painting and that he would tie me up again if I didn't agree. I was in a slightly different position; I was leaning on my left elbow on the arm rest, almost laying down on the couch.

"Don't move," he growled as I snapped my head up and back into position.

I took him in as I looked at his curved face, his face sprinkled with aftershave and his hair not brushed at all.

_He's a… handsome man_, I thought as I tried to force these strange feelings out of my head.

"So whats your story," I asked curious.

"Meaning," he questioned as he glanced at me.

"Well apparently you know everything about me; it's only fair that I know something about you. Other than your name and who you're… 'painting'."

He gave out a laugh, "I don't know, I don't trust you."

"Why?"

"Well you don't trust me enough to eat a chicken leg, how can I trust you with my secrets."

I gave a smirk, "Give me a reason to."

"Fair enough," he replied as he switched from a pencil to a paint brush, "Ask away."

"I don't know, tell me about your childhood," I said as he grimaced.

"Most uneventful time of my life, until I was 15, then it got delightful," he smiled, "Couldn't get enough of women and they threw themselves at my feet. It's pitiful."

"You steal their innocence out of pity," I asked.

"Pfft, innocent. Their innocence was long gone, although I have occasional first-timers. They're very manly though, I love it."

"Hmm…," I replied as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Are you a virgin?" I choked on my own saliva. I looked at him through watery eyes, he was grinning, damn him!

"No," I said as my throat burned.

"Who popped your cherry," he asked as his face was hidden by the canvas.

"What?"

"Who was the unlucky girl," he clarified and I didn't have to see him to tell that he was smiling.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," I answered as I heard him laugh.

"Getting cocky Captain, I asked you first."

I sighed, "I was nearly 20. It was during the war. I got engaged to one of the nurses. The next day my regiment was the first into battle, so we decided to share our bed. Turns out that the camp was ambushed and our regiment was the safest from the battle. She died that day."

"Well that was dark," said Peter as he looked at me, his smile gone.

I shrugged, "It's the truth."

"Don't move," he growled, "Now let get back to the fun and colorful things. The lucky first lady was Lady Marion."

"Lady Marion," I asked not believing him, "She's nearly 45!"

"Alas, I was 14 at the time. I just started appearing to balls with my grandfather. She was bored and I was willing."

"But she's ancient!"

"She was 30 at the time. She was gorgeous, still is. I was her 'mistress' for almost two years. She would punish me when I slept with others."

"She beat you," I questioned, eyes wide.

"Aye, the punishment was deadly. She would push me nearly to my end but always stopped before I could come. It was complete torture."

That's when I realized it was sexual punishment, I blushed, "Sounds awful."

"It was," he grinned, "But eventually I got tired of being her bitch. I was looking for smaller holes to penetrate."

"Tsk tsk," I said as he looked at me, "You're horrible."

"I know," he winked as I gave out a laugh, then stopping to look at me, "So you're telling me that you haven't released in over 10 years?"

"I'm 27," I corrected, "And no, I've had a few after that."

"When was your last one? By yourself doesn't count," he said as he stared me down. I felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh," I tried to look back but honestly I couldn't remember.

"My god," he gasped, "Are you trying to become a monk?"

"NO!"

"Then why haven't you fucked someone? Don't give me that 'saving yourself for marriage' woman crap."

I stared at him for the foul words he said. I normally would care, but since he looked so young and innocent like, it was a revelation.

"No, I just released a week ago," I lied.

"With who?"

"A whore."

"What was her name?"

"Like you know all the whores in London."

"All the good ones," he replied.

"Elisabeth."

"Where?"

"Turner alley."

"Liar," he grinned, "Come now Captain, I thought we trusted each other."

"Well why do you make it seem so bad that I haven't fornicated with someone," I demanded from anxiety.

"Because the longest I've ever gone was 2 weeks, so your years seem so utterly boring. That's probably why you have that scary look on your face," he said as he got up, "Come we must fix this situation.

With that he came over and sat on my lap. I jumped when he started unbuttoning the rest of my shirt

"What are you doing," I scolded, grabbing his hands.

"Fixing the situation," he whispered darkly as the heat grew between us. It took one look form his sexy brown eyes to set me on fire. Then he pressed himself against me, pushing his lips onto mine. His tongue licked my lips, demanding entrance as his hips ground into _me._ He raked his fingers through my hair, pulling it as my mouth slacked a little. He immediately started exploring my mouth. Each time his tongue entered my mouth, he grinded against me hard.

He grinned against my mouth as he left me, "Captain, you flatter me."

That's when I noticed my erection digging deep into his thighs. I pushed him back, flustered as I sat up properly.

"What are you trying to get from this," I demanded angrily.

"I'm trying to release you. I'm the closest person around unless you prefer the maid. I warn you, she has to take her teeth out first."

I pushed him off all together, although I immediately regretted it. I missed the heat between us and my third leg throbbed. I stood up adjusting my pants so the horse would go down, "I don't get you. Do you fuck everything that walks?"

"I try, except in the country. The sheep aren't as good as everyone says they are," he said as I turned around, eyes wide. He laughed, "You're so very literal Captain."

I buttoned my shirt, "I think we've done enough drawing for today, excuse me."

I turned to take a last look at him. He was sitting crossed legged on the couch, devouring me with his eyes. The feeling that it gave me made me rise higher, for his stare was more intimate than his kiss.

I cleared my throat and exited the room without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought it was due time to bring this in, hope you like it :)**

Chapter 6

The next day, the detective arrived. His name was John Watson and apparently was the best in all of London. He took my statement and asked me to go through every detail of the situation. I retold the story of what happened the unfortunate day and again when later the lawyer arrived. His name was Lawrence Avac and apparently was a personal friend of Peter. I didn't know how they were acquainted but Mr. Avac kept on looking at Peter as if he desperately needed something from him. Pan didn't even give him a second glance, he kept his eyes on me. And when he caught me looking at him, he would give me a wink. I hoped I didn't look as red as I felt. Finally they concluded to go through with this case; it would start when Detective Watson found some real evidence other than my word against Bernards. They left, giving me some sense of hope that we could win this case.

"Well that was boring," mused Peter as he got up and poured a glass of whisky.

"I think we managed some progress, I just hope they find something soon," I said as I took his offering of whiskey.

"I think that in England we have a nice law system, down in Italy everything thing is a mess."

I snorted, "But they know how to live life."

"And the French know how to fuck," he praised as I raised an eyebrow, "If you haven't tried a French then you haven't lived. Please tell me that in your vague experience you've at least had a French. Please!"

"What if she had French origins?"

He groaned in disgust, "Tell me, how do you live with yourself? What do you not like women? I'm pretty sure there are some willing men out there, I can promise you."

"No, it's just," I shrugged, "I mean if I'm going to do it, I don't want to share. When I fuck it's because I'm branding you mine and only mine."

"Territorial are we," said Pan with a gleam in his eye.

"Either you're mine or you're not," I stated and then smirking, "Besides you'll know when I mark you."

"Is that an invitation Captain," grinned wickedly Pan as his gaze smoldered me.

I laughed at his playful teasing, going along with it, "If you're man enough for it."

He stood up and lowered himself on my lap, "Let me give you a demonstration."

With that his hands furled around my ponytail, pulling it down. My neck craned backwards onto the couch, out in the open. He lowered his lips and kissed me softly. Softly turned rough. Kissing turned to biting. He sucked my neck, licked it, nibbled it. His hand traveled down my body, pinching my nipples. I growled with pleasure before I could stop myself, I ached to touch him. I couldn't, this wasn't normal. This wasn't natural. As if he read my thoughts, he stopped and looked down at me.

"Am I man enough or would you care for another demonstration," he smirked, eyes twinkling.

I looked down and pushed him off of me, almost slowly as if it were painful to sever the heat between us. I couldn't understand these feelings that he was creating. They were unnatural. I stood up to shake off these emotions and changed the subject, "Is there anything planned for tonight?"

There was a minute of silence before Peter answered me, "There was a ball over at the Callingtons, but I'd much rather see what you have planned for us."

"I have nothing planned," I said as I saw a look of disappointment on his face, "You're not going to attend the ball?"

"Do you wish to attend?"

"I wouldn't mind," I shrugged, thinking, _getting out of this house and having time to think on my own. Maybe it's just a weird faze that's going on between us… maybe he spent too much time with the French and grown accustomed to their customs._

"Well we're late then," he said as he got up, "There was supposed to be tea, games, dinner and then dancing. If we hurry we can still make in time for the games."

I nodded and exited the room. Maybe with I mingled with other people I would relax and get a full view of Peter Pan. I realized that I had no proper attire for the ball, especially for an old family such as the Callingtons. I dressed somewhat fashionably and left my room the same time as Peter.

"You're not wearing that are you," he demanded as he wrinkled his nose.

"I'm afraid that I didn't bring my entire wardrobe with me," I said.

"You can wear something of mine," he stated as he grabbed my hand and brought me to the room. I thought it was his bedroom, but I was mistaken, it was his closet and it was huge. It was a full room with every type of clothes imaginable, even women's!

"You don't wear those," I pointed to the frilly pink dress, "Do you?"

He smirked, "No. When I have models, I need them to dress accustomed to my imagination, so I have costumes. Now for you… I think my clothes are too short for you."

"You know, I don't mind wearing this."

"Nonsense, I can't let you go out like that. Now lets see," he said as he searched the rack. I looked upon the room. There were dozens of shoes, shirts on one level that he needed a step ladder to get up, pants on another. Dress wear on one wall and I'm guessing the other for 'costumes'.

"No… no. No, absolutely not," he mumbled to himself, then he froze, "Captain, do you trust me?"

"Why," I asked as he turned.

"You can see I have a remarkable sense of style," he told me as he stuck a pose, "So will you please let me dress you?"

"No," I said as I rose an eyebrow.

"Please Captain, just let me do it and you can take it off if you want," he said almost bouncing.

He looked so cute, his eyes wide like a puppies as he was almost begging. I tried to sound nonchalant, "Fine."

"Undress," he ordered immediately, "Come now let's not be shy."

I had to admit I felt a little uncomfortable undressing in front of him, but I shrugged it off. I was a man and I wouldn't let a boy trouble me. I took off my coat and my shirt.

Peter whistled, "Did working on the ship, shape you like that?"

I looked down. My chest was somewhat hairy with chest muscles as I had six small muscles on my stomach. My arms were strong with muscles created from carrying all that cargo onto the ship and manning the sails.

I shrugged, "I worked hard."

"My my," he marveled as I took off my trousers, my pants riding low on my waist.

"Everything Captain," he mused as I stood my ground.

"I don't think so."

He sighed as he threw me a shirt to put on, it was white and puffy, and long brown trousers. When I put it on, Peter adjusted it just right. Then he added a black sash around my hips to keep the pants up, for they were just a little too big. Then he gave me a long red coat with golden buttons. It was beautifully embroidered. He helped me put it on as I buttoned it.

He stood back and looked at me, putting a hand under his chin, "Hmm… take off your ponytail."

"My hair is much too long, I've forgotten to cut it."

"Take it off," he ordered and did it himself. I swayed my hair as I looked at him in discomfort. He was just staring at me, eyes wide, "Captain, has anyone ever told you that you look much sexier with your hair down."

"It's not distinguished," I remarked.

"It's hot," he answered, "Leave it like that."

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I did look handsome with this coat, it ended at my thighs and brought out the blackness of my eyes.

"You just need something to top it off," he said he plopped a hat on me, "Perfect."

I scowled at the hat. It was huge and had a big white feather. I went from handsome and mysterious to just plain stupid, "No."

"It's one of those hat parties," he told me.

"Hat party?"

"Yes, you don't know of it? It's in the latest fashion to have a party with these outrageous hats on. Stupid I know, but who am I to contradict them. See I'm wearing a hat."

Then he placed a large black hat upon his head. I didn't really believe him, but then again London was a place of unimaginable things.

"Hmph," was all I saw as I left the room. He followed as we entered the carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehe I think that so far it's my favorite chapter so far :3 don't worry lemon is coming but like I said, seduction is much more sexy ;)**

Chapter 7

I couldn't believe I was wearing this stupid hat. I mentally cursed at Peter Pan for letting me foolishly believe him when he said it was a hat party. He made it up, there existed no such thing! Plus it's not like he was right along with me, embarrassed. He 'accidentally' left his hat in the carriage and told me we were far too late in the ball to go back for it. So now I was in the Callingtons house, one of the oldest families of London, with this big red hat on with an enormous feather alongside it.

I was cursing Pan with every insult I knew, even making some up because I was so mad. Naturally of course, I couldn't tell him right away or else the court of England will have a field day. I don't really want to ruin my first entrance back into the society of England, so I bit my tongue and kept my anger sealed until we would leave.

The Callingtons were one of the most prestigious families in London. Their balls were practically a whole day of activities. We had missed the afternoon tea and we barely made it in time to play games, such as croquet and polo for the men. I played polo, at first wobbling on the horse but then playing as if I were for years. Dinner came along, I tried to 'accidentally' have my hat damaged or lost but to no avail. Fate didn't want me to give up that hat just yet. After a seven course meal, each one giving us a smaller yet exquisite serving, there was dancing. I danced with a few ladies whom I found appealing. The air was merry, the wine was flowing, the music was playing, everything felt nice. After a while, I just had to get rid of this stupid had, whose feather kept on blowing into my face. I went onto the balcony as if I were enjoying the view and finally when I was alone, I flung it into the darkness of the garden.

"Mr. Hook," said someone as I jumped, afraid that they saw me in the act. I turned and saw it was one of the ladies I danced with. I couldn't remember her name.

"Yes my lady," I asked.

"What are you doing out here, all alone," she questioned almost coyly.

"Enjoying the moonlight, until I saw you. Then I realize that there is no comparison," I flattered her, desperately trying to remember her name.

She blushed, "Mr. Hook, are you trying to charm me?"

"Perhaps I'm trying to convince you to have another dance with me," I suggested.

"Miss Beaufort," called Pan as he came up to us, "I do believe that there is a gentleman waiting to dance with you."

"You're not on my dancing card," she replied as I noticed a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh good lord, not me," said Peter, "There is a Mr. Williams out there searching for you."

She looked at me as I gave her a quick smile, "Go."

With that she turned and left, ignoring Pan.

"Well," sighed Peter, "You're more of a charmer than I thought."

I gave him a shrug and wink as I sipped my wine, "What can you do."

"To be honest, I thought you wouldn't flow as well."

"I was born in society," I reminded him, "I remember how the conniving little game works."

"Yes but, I didn't expect you to thrive," he said.

_I'm not thriving, _I thought, _I've barely spoken to anyone except for him. Thank god he sat next to me, we've been laughing ever since we got here. I haven't laughed this much in over a year. And while he was off courting, I spoke to less than three people, all of whom which I danced with._

"If that's a compliment, you don't know how to pay one correctly."

He snorted, "Please, if you wanted a compliment… where's your hat?"

"Oh," I said trying to hide my satisfied smile of losing it, "I took it off. Must be inside somewhere."

"I don't recall seeing it in there."

"Did I lose it? I don't think that's possible, it's so big you can find it almost anywhere," I said, hinting my annoyance.

"Is that it down there," grilled Peter as he looked over the balcony.

"How could it have possibly gotten down there," I muttered.

"Good sir," shouted Pan down below, "I've dropped my hat down below and I cannot see it. Could you please fetch it for me?"

"Of course," said a voice as I groaned.

"I wonder how it got down there," said ironically Peter as he gave me a pointed glare.

I gritted my teeth at my failed attempt to lose it, "Yes." That hat is cursed, how the hell can I get rid of it?

"You don't like my hat," asked Pan.

"It makes me look like a bloody idiot," I replied.

"No it doesn't!"

"How big can a hat be? And this bloody feather as well! You told me it was a hat party," I hissed softly.

Peter chuckled, "So that's what this is about."

"What's what about?"

"You going after Elena," he said as he pointed to the ballroom, "I guess you must have heard the rumors."

"No," I answered as I raised an eyebrow, "But now I'm curious, tell me."

"We were engaged once," he told me as I sputtered out my wine.

"You," I said as wiped my mouth from the drops that I split, "Engaged? I don't believe it."

"It's true," he said as he came next to me and leaned upon the railing, "I'm not particularly proud of it. My grandfather was dying you see. I lost my parents when I was 13 and since my mother was noble, my grandfather had the means to take me in. He was nearly 80 when I was 18. He was slowly dying and he wanted to see me married before he died. A wish of a dying man can't be refused. So I picked the prettiest girl with the right name. We were engaged for two months but my grandfather died a week before the wedding."

I looked at his somber face as he was very interested with his shoes, "I never really wanted to get married. I never wanted someone to complain about everything when I was home. I just wanted a person to sleep with. She was already planning how many children we were going to have and she told me that art wasn't a career. It just took too much away from me. So when my grandfather died, I broke it off. Ms. Beaufort hates me because she gave herself up to me for a week before my grandfather died."

I snorted, "Incidentally."

"She wasn't very good," he shrugged, "She kept on moaning as if she had a show to put on." I laughed at that, "And! She talked. While I was fucking her, she asked me, 'how do you do that? Where did you learn to do that? Who taught you?' I mean… if I wanted a conversation I wouldn't be fucking you at the precise moment."

I couldn't breathe from all the laughing that I was doing. My cheeks burned from the heat and the wine.

"Oh god," I chuckled.

"It's like my name was written with a thousand E's for her. She even took breaths in between because she was just voicing it!"

"Enough," I said, holding my stomach from how much it hurt, "I… can't breathe!"

"That didn't stop her from talking," he muttered as I started laughing again.

I didn't know wither it was actually funny or wither I was too tipsy from all the wine.

"Here you are sir," said a man as he walked up the steps with a woman behind it, "It was on the shrub."

"Very kind of you to go after it," said Peter as he took it and put it forcefully on my head, "Thank you very much."

With that they left and we stood idly in the dark.

"Are you bored," I asked.

"Terribly."

"Lets go."

"I thought you'd never ask."

We said our goodbyes and left. Oliver was waiting outside for us as we got into the carriage. Inside it was dark and Peter kept on whispering jokes in my ear about everyone tonight.

"And did you see her face," he whispered, "And I thought that monkeys were ugly."

"You know," I said as I turned my face towards him.

My lips brushed against his as we both froze. For a second we just stood there, holding our breaths, inches apart from each other. Then he jumped on me, my lips bruising from how hard he was kissing me. He pushed me down on the seat and sat on top of me. Grasping me, pulling my hair, biting my lips. Peter started unbuttoning me as he tongued my mouth. He licked my chest, biting my nipples until it hurt.

"Oh god," I moaned as I threw my head back, pulling on his hair. He reached hungrily for my mouth, exploring it as he tweaked me. I jumped when he touched _me_. He grabbed me as I throbbed when he squeezed.

"Captain," he whispered darkly before I shut him up with my tongue.

He stroked me, sending shivers down my spine. He bit my lip, he pulled my hair, he made me moan. I wanted more. So much more…

Suddenly the carriage stopped as we both froze. Peter got up from on top of me and I saw that we already arrived home. I quickly started buttoning my shirt before Oliver could come open the door. Pan went out first as I managed to hide my horse. I exited the carriage as I looked at Peter walking up the steps.

I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to suck him. I wanted to ravage him.

But I couldn't. It was unnatural.

And yet I kissed him back.

When I entered the house I gave a brusque, "Goodnight." And then I fled to seek sanctuary in my room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I grabbed my bag and threw my coat on. I had decided. After what happened in the carriage I realized that my impression on him was correct. It wasn't his French side coming out to much, but that was the actual side of Peter Pan.

I couldn't understand these feelings I had for him. It's not natural. One shouldn't be attracted to a man. It… it wasn't right. It was against the law and the law of God.

So it was settled. I needed to leave and forget about these feelings.

I walked out of my room and down the steps. I was nearly at the door before a voice called to me, "Leaving so soon Captain?"

I turned before I could force myself not to. Peter was leaning against the railing of the first floor; he was watching me with an insane curiosity.

"I think I disturbed you long enough," I replied meekly.

"So you're going to run out like a codfish in the middle of the night, without even saying goodbye," he asked, eyebrows raised.

I could not reply for he was right. But it was his fault if I felt implied to leave; he was rousing up strange feelings. It didn't help that I kissed him back in the carriage and it especially didn't help when I wanted to strip him naked right here, right now. If I left, it would be best for everyone.

"I must leave," I repeated as I turned to leave. I opened the door.

"James," commanded Peter.

A heat instantly surrounded me when he called me by my name. I froze in the doorway. I was conflicted. I didn't want to leave, one because I really wanted to stay, two because I had nowhere else to go. But I couldn't stay.

Softly a hand grabbed my wrist that held the door knob. Another hand went on my waist to pull me away from the door. He trapped me inside, then closing the door and blocking it with his body.

"What am I going to do with you," he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

His spell broke as anger flared up in me again. I charged for the door as Pan held me back.

"Hold on now!"

"I don't like this," I shouted frustrated, "You treat me as if I were a toy. You draw me, dress me up, push me down. The first two times, I thought you were joking, but what happened in the carriage…"

"Captain, it's only natural you find me attractive," he said with a cocky grin, "I'm irresistible."

"Yes, well… I don't like being pushed around. I don't know what kind of spell you put on me, but take it off. It's not normal. It's not natural."

"If you don't like being pushed around, then don't let me," he shrugged, "Say no. It's scary how simple it is, isn't it?"

"Like you would stop."

"I would if you asked me to," he said softly, "Although no one was ever said no before. So it'll be a learning process."

"You would stop if I told you to," I asked.

"ONLY if you told me to," he said as he reached out his hand for me to shake. I extended my hand, he gripped it firmly and pulled us close. We were in breathing range from each other as he looked up at me coyly, "But once you say it, you'll have to ask me for every desire for I wont be able to impose myself on you anymore."

He backed off as the message of his words sunk in. I didn't like to be pushed around, but the thought of him not imposing his beautiful self on me was almost unthinkable.

"If you're in the mood, we can go back to painting. Besides, I have decided now that you must wear that red costume for the painting."

"Not with the-,"

"Yes with the hat," he snapped as he pulled me up the stairs but then as if he remembered he let go of me, "Ok. I can't pull you around right? Well Mr. Hook, it's my painting and I decide what's going on in my private playroom. You will obey me there."

**Sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy studying -.- passing exams are the worst. Hope you like the next chapter. Remember I accept all types of reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Caution there is LEMON but not the one we've been waiting for... suspense is a killer, ain't it?**

**Here's a question... I'd like an honest answer please: Is the story good? Should I continue? **

Chapter 9

Two weeks later

"Captain," called someone from above.

I jumped as I awoke from my longing gaze at the sea. I turned and saw Peter Pan accompanied with two ladies on the balcony above me. We were at an afternoon celebration day. I had no idea what they were celebrating but the nobility always came up with ways to waste their money.

It was an entire afternoon dedicated to activities. So lunch, tea games. Quite boring if it wasn't for the ladies that flocked around Peter, a few even coming to me. We were somewhere in the hills that gave a magnificent view of the ocean. How I missed it. The sea always set me free to be the man I wanted. The ground already had it's rules and regulations that I had to follow.

"What are you doing out here, all alone," asked Peter as he walked over to me, two ladies linked in his arms.

"Just admiring the view," I replied with a smile.

"Longing for the sea Mr. Hook," asked the blonde.

"You could say that."

"You looked very majestic like that," said the brunette as I noticed my pose.

The house was on a cliff, and at this corner, the only thing that bordered the fall was rocks. I had one leg upon a rock, to lean in closer to see the view. I was wearing that red coat; it was now the only thing I wore. I loved it. I hid that damned hat though, Pan is still furious at me and keeps searching for it. He'll never find it because I hid it under his bed.

I stepped down and gave them a shy smile.

Peter was looking at me with a gleam in his eyes. I tore my eyes away from his stare, "Miss Phora, have you seen the gardens?"

"No," smiled coyly the brunette.

"Would you give me the pleasure of giving you a tour," I said as I outstretched my arm for her to take.

As she did, Peter gave me a smirk. I walked her to the gardens making small talk and making her laugh. Then we entered the maze, playing. When I found her, she jumped on me, kissing me. Her tongue explored my mouth as I had to be hunched over to reach her mouth.

I pushed her against the bushes as she ran her hands through my untied hair. We kissed as I squeezed her breasts. She gave a moan as she arched her back so I could have more. I tore off her petty coat and unlacing her corset. I pushed it down just enough to have them pop out, then I focused on eating them. She gave out moans as she wrapped her leg around me. She lifted up her dress so I could see her wet knickers as she pressed it up against my crotch. I rocked on her as I began kissing her again. She reached for me, her long nails grasping me.

She pulled me out and started stroking me. She slid down as she took me into her mouth. I groaned as her slick tight throat covered me and pushed me in. Although I didn't fit, I was much too long for her to put it all in her mouth, even though she tried.

"Mr. Hook," she moaned as she stopped and looked up at me, "I need you."

She lifted herself up and leaned against the shrub. She then lifted her dress up as she presented me her ass and pussy. It was slick and ready for me. She guided my tip her to her entrance as she moaned, causing me to shiver in pleasure.

"Put it in," she moaned in ecstasy.

I froze. The only person I wanted to say that was Peter. But I couldn't. I couldn't go with her either, I felt like I was betraying my feelings for him. Damn me for being too loyal.

"Put that big over sized cock into-," she sexually ranted as I cut her off.

"I—I can't," I said as I stepped away from her.

"What," she shrilled as she looked at me with wide eyes, "Why? Did you already-,"

"No, it's not that," I told her as I had trouble shoving myself back into my pants, "It's just… I don't know how to explain it…"

"Well you better come up with a good excuse for leaving me out like this! What are you just a tease," she asked angrily.

"No, its not you… there's," I fumbled for the right words.

"You're in love with someone else," she said softly as I snapped my head towards her.

I didn't know how to answer. It wasn't love, I think it was just passion for Pan.

"No… it's not love," I said.

"Yes it is, if it were anything else you would have continued," she smiled, "She must be a lucky girl to have found someone so faithful."

_It's not love_, I told myself, _I don't love him, I lust for him there's a difference._

With that she adjusted herself and wrapped her arm around mine, "We can just be friends."

"I'd like that very much," I responded as we walked out of the maze.

She turned out to be a very interesting woman, she loved the fact that I was so loyal. Stephanie Phora was turning out to be my only other friend here. She was 21 and was 9 times removed from the King of England. She was funny, witty and beautiful. Finally the activity day was over and I found Pan.

"Well that was an eventful day," he smiled, "Four of them today. All of them behind the oak tree. How many did you have?"

I realized that he was talking about women, "Oh just Miss Phora."

"Well I'm feeling lucky today. I'm not ready to go home. Ladies!" he shouted as he approached a large group of women. He invited them to dine with us at some restaurant. Stephanie couldn't come; she left with her fiancée... much to my shock. With that four women agreed to join us.

"Isn't that right Captain," laughed Peter as the cups of alcohol got to him.

"Mr. Pan," giggled one of the women, "Tis not something of acceptable conduct!"

"If you wanted acceptable conduct, you should have stayed with Mr. Fitzwilliam," I said mentioning the most proper in England, the whole table laughed.

It was amazing how Peter managed to insert me back into the 'desirable' company of the upper class. Their petty feuds and prejudiced comments always made it hard. We were both outcasts in the world, never truly fit in, but we were gorgeous ones. We were the ones women wanted to dine with and have a quicky while their husbands were out. I have laughed more in the three weeks that I have been with Peter than I have in a year. The weirdness in the beginning I realized was just him being him. He did the same thing to women, so I wasn't as traumatized. His conduct broke sometimes, seeing that it wasn't his forte.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment ladies, nature calls," said Pan as he left the table.

"So Mr. Hook," said a pretty enough woman of whom I couldn't remember her name, "Mr. Pan said you weren't married."

"No, I haven't found the right woman," I replied with a smile.

"Well what type of woman are you looking for," she advanced as I knew that the wine was getting the best of her.

"I don't know," I answered as I looked behind her head and saw Peter with a woman. Lady Marion.

"Come now Mr. Hook, you're telling me that there are no women out there that can make your cock twitch," she said giggling t her use of language.

I completely ignored her, my focus was on Pan. He had a strange strained polite smile on that I've never seen before.

"No I just," I started but stopped immediately when I saw what happened. When she reached for him he cringed, that's when my anger flared. He was uncomfortable. He was scared.

"Excuse me," I said quickly as I did my best not to run over there. I took a deep breath to control my anger.

"Hook," exclaimed Peter softly as his expression lightened when I arrived.

"Lady Marion, is that you," I asked, as I couldn't control my protectiveness, "You've changed since the last time I saw you."

The 45 year old woman gave me a catty smile as she took her hand away from Pan and brought it up to her hair, "Yes, my hair is longer."

"Marvelous," I muttered.

"You've met James Hook before," introduced Peter as I met her with a cold glare.

"Oh yes, from long ago. Before we knew he was a bastard," she said with a smile. I gritted my teeth, "To tell the truth, I always knew. Now you're just the shunned brother that tries to make a name for himself."

I laughed at how petty she was being. I understood the insults but I found them funny, "So the rumor is true, the older you get, the more free you are to speak your mind."

She gave me a cold glance when I remarked her age, "Do forgive the interruption but Peter and I must go. We have urgent business to take care of tomorrow."

"Really," she mused as I tried to pull Pan away, "What kind of business?"

"There's a ball tomorrow that your granddaughter is attending, we await in delight to make her acquaintance," I smirked as her smile dropped, she knew exactly what I was insinuating.

"Good evening," I said as I started to leave, but Peter froze. I turned and saw Lady Marion with her hand on his chest as she slowly and seductively slid her hand down.

"Do come visit me soon Peter," she whispered, "I have missed you."

With that I pulled him away, my blood boiling.

**Post me a review if you have an idea for the story, I love fresh ideas (and of course I'd say that you were my inspiration, I'm nice that way :) ) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok readers, I have decided to let Miss Phora come back into the story because she might be useful for later on ;) if you don't like her we can always produce an 'accident' mwhaha xD read it, love it, hate it, let me know!**

Chapter 10

I tried to release my stress in the steam of the hot bath. I leaned my head back on the cold ivory I thought of what happened. The carriage ride home after meeting with Lady Marion was a silent one. I mad was mad at her, for being his first, for touching him. I was mad at Peter Pan for letting her.

I sighed as I sunk lower beneath the water. I heard a splash as something touched my leg. I opened my eyes to see Peter coming in.

"What," I said as pulled my legs up, "What are you doing?"

"Getting in," he replied as he placed his pant covered bottom on the opposite side of me, our feet and legs up against each other in the now small bathtub.

"Why," I asked as I didn't like the fact that I was completely naked in front of him. I mean I had my legs pulled up to my chest to hide it, but nothing can really hide it.

"Why are you mad," he questioned as he wiggled his toes next to mine.

"I'm not mad," I answered, looking away from him.

"Come now codfish, don't make me get it out of you," he said as he lightly splashed water on me.

"You weren't comfortable around her," I told him, "I've never seen you that rigid before, which made me angry that something happened between the two of you. Something unforgivable that a person like you wouldn't forget." He looked at the water, his chin on his knees as he looked blankly at the water. "I don't know, maybe I saw the situation wrong. When I worry I become extremely protective."

"You were worried about me," Pan whispered as he glanced up at me.

"Well when London's biggest ladies' man becomes uncomfortable in a woman's presence… you tend to notice." He returned his stare to the water, "Will you tell me what happened."

He sighed, "It's not a pretty one."

"They never are," I replied as he gave a small smirk.

"I told you that my parents died when I was 13," he said as he rubbed his wet hand upon his chin, "My mother married a farmer, so I grew up humble. When they died, I was torn apart. I barely knew my grandfather and he led a completely different life than the one I was used to. He taught me everything there is to society. I picked up all the information and spit it out like a coping machine. It didn't come truly from me because I was empty on the inside. My grandfather adored me, but he forbade me from speaking about my mother. I was angry and hated everything. Lady Marion, she… she brought color back into my life. She introduced me to Pixie Dust."

"Pixie Dust," I questioned.

"A type of drug that makes you fly," he smiled, "I live on it."

I gritted my teeth. I had a zero tolerance for drugs. I've seen what it does to people, brings out the very monster inside of them once they've turned into addicts. Then they sacrifice themselves to get high. Stupid people. I hated them.

"Do you still do it," I asked, trying to keep the distaste out of my voice.

He glanced at me, analyzing me, "Just when I want to have a good time. But Lady Marion also introduced me to the biggest asset in my life. Sex. For a while I satisfied her, then her tastes became… edgy. Violent. When I told her I wanted no more of our relationship, she had to give me one last go. So she tied me up, beat me, and fucked the hell out of me. She raped me, which is hard to believe and beat me bloody."

My jaw hurt from how hard I was clenching it. I hated the fact that someone hurt Peter. My Peter.

"The bruises eventually fade, but the scars stay," he said softly was I noticed his eyes glisten.

"Where," I asked as he got up to show me. He put his back towards me and went on his knees. There on his back I noticed some scars. It looked like it came from a whip. I counted 4 of them. I lightly touched it, "Was this her."

He nodded as I frowned. I gave it a kiss, "Don't worry Pan, I'll protect you from now on."

"I'd like to see that Captain," he said as he gave me a glance before he jumped out of the bath. Dripping wet he exited the bathroom as if he was done with me and left without a word.

I gave out an exasperated sigh, he had his quirks and who am I to change them.

Three days later

Three nights its been since we last saw Lady Marion. It's been three nights since we talked.

After our chat Peter Pan left me alone. The next morning he didn't even speak to me at breakfast. He declared that he was going to finish outlining and start the actual painting, yet not another word came out. We had an occasional conversation that lead to nowhere, which worried me.

Did she have this effect on him all the time? I let it go the first day, when he continued the next day I asked him if something was wrong.

"No," he told me, annoyed that I was even asking. I took my leave of him, spending the whole day at Detective Watson's to get any new leads.

When I got home, we barely managed a dinner conversation. While I brought up the subjects, he would reply with a short answer, giving me the tone as if I annoyed him, which very much annoyed me.

Today he bluntly ignored me. We had a dinner to go to, but other than civil conversation in front of the ladies, he was very cold towards me.

Why wasn't he talking to me? Was it something I said or did? Normally he's the one pissing me off with his acts. He's never not bugged me and to be honest I missed it. I shot him a glare as he observed me for a second before turning away from me completely.

Why was he acting like this? He gave me a knowing glance as he casually touched a woman's hip. My flare of anger was now a thousand degrees. What was wrong with him? I wanted to leave, not be around him, and mingle with someone else. I joined other people's conversations, but I had forgotten the fact that I was practically an outsider and people turned their nose at me. No one wanted to talk with the bastard who lies.

I could handle them, I didn't care about them, what mattered was my situation with Peter. He would stand right in front of me, having a different conversation and pretend that I wasn't there. Ok, I knew that he knew that I was there but he made no acknowledgment towards me. That really pissed me off. I didn't know wither he wanted me to join him, to invite him into my conversation or to have a conversation all together.

If you have a problem with me than say it to my face. I'm not the one waking up in the morning to impress you, so tell me what I did wrong so we can work it out and get over it.

I sighed angrily. I had enough of this petty little game of the court of England. I made my way for the door. I didn't want to go home, to his house, so I walked along the road in search of a pub. I found one close by and ordered a glass of whiskey, hiding in a dark corner. I chugged one down and ordered another. As it came, a whore tried to convince me of her quality.

"It's no good love," said Peter as he walked over to us and sat across from me, "This one's rather picky."

"Excuse me for not fucking everything that walks," I snapped.

"Shoo dear, we'll call you if we need you," winked Pan as he turned to me, "You seem rather pissed."

"No fucking way," I said sarcastically.

He looked at me for a few seconds before ordering a drink and sipping it in silence for a half an hour.

I threw the rest of the brown liquid down my throat as I slammed the cup harshly on the table, "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing," he said annoyed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to fucking care about you," I shouted as the liquid courage was getting carried away by my words, "You're like a fucking child! You wont even speak to me when I'm seated right in front of you, sitting next to you! Did I do something to make you this angry with me?"

"Harsh words Captain."

"Oh grow up boy! Tell me what the fuck is wrong so I wont have to haunt myself in question tonight!"

"You're worried about me?"

"When the most annoying man in in the world turns off his voice for three days, yes you tend to wonder."

"Well there's nothing wrong, I just haven't been very talkative lately," he shrugged.

"Fuck you," I barked as I rose noisily from my chair.

"Captain!"

"Tell me when you've woken up from being the boy who never grows up," I shouted as I exited the pub and looked for a place to stay the night. I couldn't go back to his house, I needed some time away.

I walked until my feet hurt, exploring the dark side of London. Then I remembered Miss Phora and how she told me I was welcome any time at her house. I tried to remember where the address was, finally finding it after two hours. I knocked on the door as a maid in a nightgown answered, "Yes?"

"I need to speak with Miss Phora please," I said.

"At this ungodly hour at night, I think not good sir," she said.

"Please," I begged, "I'm a good friend of hers. Will you at least wake her and tell her that James Hook is here to see her."

She gave me a 'hmph' as she closed the door. I waited for what seemed to be a long while. The door finally opened as the glaring maid let me through. I saw Stephanie in her nightgown at the steps.

"Mr. Hook, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to speak with you. You're my only other friend here," I said as she smiled.

"You honor me, tell me, what is this about?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't been writing, but it's stressful with exams and all -.- read it, love it, hate it, let me know!**

Chapter 11

"If you need a place to sleep, just say so," said Miss Phora as I rubbed my eyes.

"I know its very late, but I really do need to speak with you," I said as my feet ached from walking. I needed to talk about my problems with Peter Pan with someone or else I'd go crazy.

"Why don't we go into the den," smiled Miss Phora and then she turned to her maid, "That'll be all Mrs. Jenkins."

The maid gave me a wary glance before she turned her nose and left. I followed the noble woman to the den and sat myself down on her couch.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience," I stuttered.

"Don't worry, my father is in France at the moment with my fiancé."

"And your mother and siblings?"

"She died giving birth to me," she answered.

"I'm sorry."

She laughed, "You make it sound as if it were your fault. Come now Mr. Hook, tell me why you're here."

"I'm… well angry at a certain person because they cant express their feelings," I managed to say.

"Are you talking about the woman you love?"

"Miss Phora, how open do you say you are," I demanded, possibly thinking of telling her the truth if she was wary.

"I'm open all the way in every way," she said with a wink, "But do tell me the details."

"Well for starters, I don't _love_ hi—her, I lust for her. But it's bad. It's very very bad. It's not allowed. It's forbidden. It's sinful."

"Ooh, you've got me hooked," she said grinning at her pun.

"I can't be with her because it's against the law."

"Well darling, if you can't be with her," Miss Phora said as she walked over to me and lowered herself onto my lap, "Would you like to forget about her? At least momentarily?"

I nodded as she kissed me. It was delicate and experienced. I didn't need delicacy; I needed something strong and raw. I fisted her hair as I kissed her so hard I felt her gums. I touched her in the light nightgown. I squeezed her until she moaned in pain. She kissed my neck and unbuttoned my shirt. I had no patience so I ripped the nightgown at the collar, she gasped in pleasure.

"My god Hook," she moaned, "Why did I ever let you stop?"

I bit her lip and pulled her down. I gazed down upon her, my eyes widened. I no longer saw her face. I saw Peter Pan's face. His brown eyes twinkling with mischief at me. His cocky grin give me pleasure goose bumps. His body rubbing up against mine until I felt every inch of him. I gasped and jumped back. I rubbed my face harshly.

"Are you alright," Miss Phora asked.

"I can't… I can't," I whispered. I couldn't have sex if all I was imagining was him. It was sinful, "I'm so sorry. I can't keep coming here and doing this to you. Please forgive me."

"Once was forgivable, but twice is not accidental," she said giving me a pointed glare, "I will not be made a fool out of."

"I'm sorry… it's just that every time I look at you, I don't see you. I see… 'her'."

Miss Phora's angered expression softened immediately, "You really are the sweetest man I know."

"Please forgive me," I continued.

"Alright, but the third time you try this again I will make sure you won't have children," she warned.

"The next time this happens I want you to slap me before it even begins," I tell her as I look down at her torn nightgown, "I do apologize for that."

She sighed, "The most hottest thing that anyone has ever done to my clothes and you can't even finish it."

"Whenever you need a favor, you can call on me," I said as I put my hands on my knees and ducked my head down in desperation.

"Well then, I demand you leave because I will want to use the favor now," said Miss Phora as she stood up, "I'm not joking. I thought you were going to talk about something urgent. Don't bring me in the middle between you and your love spat. You can forget with me, but I can't be her."

"I know."

"Ok now Mr. Hook, I think the next time we meet it'll be during the day time," she said as she walked me to the door, "You want advice?"

"I would love some," I said, disappointed about what I did and now that I couldn't talk to her about my problems.

"You say that the love between you is not allowed. Well screw it. Just go over there and talk to her. Face to face. In truth no one wants to play games, they want honesty. Give it to her."

I pondered about it and nodded. She then pushed me out of her house, "Till the next time Mr. Hook."

With that she closed the door and left me in the dark of the night and of my thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright! Here we go! (Finally I've brought myself to write it!)**  
**Read it, love it, hate it, let me know**

Chapter 12

My feet ached, my body was frozen and numb. Dawn peaked into the skyline. I hadn't slept all night. After Miss Phora's words, I walked around thinking of the few possibilities I had of actually using her advice. I couldn't be honest with Peter Pan. Not in the way I wanted to. So I pushed him to the far corners of my mind and walked throughout the streets until the present moment. I made my way home, my tired eyes drooping.

I arrived at Pan's house and used my key, knowing that Oliver wouldn't be up yet. I was sore from the harsh winds of the night. I sighed and closed the door, running a hand through my tousled hair.

Suddenly I heard a crash. My instincts rose a notch as I started for the stairs, then running when I heard another one. It came from the studio. I kicked the door open and I saw it a complete mess. Peter was taking down canvases, stabbing them with a butter knife and ripping them open.

"Hey," I shouted as he spun around to me.

"Neverland," he babbled as I saw his eyes red and glassy, "It's ruined. You ruined it!"

He continued to babble and shout about Neverland. I looked around the studio, paintings were on the floor, scattered. A few were gutted beyond repair. It looked like a wild boar was unleashed in the room. My eyes narrowed on the silver tray with powder and a needle. Drugs.

"Maybe," Pan cried as he placed the knife over his veins, "I should leave Neverland. Permanently."

My stare hardened as I charged. My left hand went for his neck, startling him. He dropped the knife as his body banged against the wall.

"Stop," I said sternly, my hand squeezing his warm pulsing neck.

"If Neverland doesn't have you in it, I lose everything."

"Do you know that I can end you with the flick of my wrist," I told him, our conversation getting warmer.

"Will you?"

"No."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

"Well Captain," Peter said, turning back into his old self. He grabbed my coat and with a hard tug, he pulled my body to his, "Lets use your hand for something else."

Our lips crashed, grabbing each other hungrily. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, sending shivers of pleasure down my body. It was experienced. He enjoyed making me shiver as he explored my mouth. My hands cupped his chin as he entwined his fingers through my hair, yanking on it the same he sucked on my tongue. It made my cock rise. As if he knew, he put his hand over me. My hand on his throat tightened as I growled when he bit my lip.

"Well don't get shy now," he whispered as he squeezed me, nibbling my jaw.

"No," I said as I backed away from his touch, "This is wrong."

"No, it isn't," he stated, "If people have feelings, it's because they demand to be felt. Feelings are natural, so it's only natural for you to react like this."

"Men shouldn't be together," I said as he came up to me. He grabbed me firmly, making me gasp.

"This is there because you feel it, and feeling is natural, thus justified," he cut me off before I could say something else, "Don't make me tie you to the bed."

With that he pushed me onto the floor and jumped on top of me. He kissed me passionately, his tongue playing in ways I didn't think possible. He bit my ear, making me and myself jump. He travelled down my neck, taking his sweet time in making me harder. I reached out to touch him, his cock was hard too.

"Tsk tsk," he scolded as he sat down on my elevated groin and unbuttoned my shirt. I pulled my head back into a moan as he kissed every inch of me. I was sticky in sweat, the heat between us burning at a thousand degrees. Every kiss was like a burn of desire. Every touch sent out flames throughout my body. Before I knew it, he ripped my pants open and grabbed me. It almost made me come.

"Please," I whispered.

"Please what Captain," he asked playfully as his fingers traced my head. He teased me by giving my tip a cat lick.

"Goddamn it, now," I shouted as his mouth swallowed my head. By the time I slowly travelled to the back of his throat, I had already cum. I gasped and panted as I felt Peter drink me, it felt so good. I was so deep inside of his mouth that his throat closed around me every time he swallowed. He left my cock with a pop.

"The longer you hold it in," he said as his hands lifted my hips up and flipped me over, "The shorter it becomes."

"What," I asked as I couldn't even finish for I gasped loudly. His cock was placed right in between me, making me instantly hard again, "No… I-,"

"Don't worry," he whispered as he bit my ass, "I'll go softly… for now."

He positioned me properly as I gripped onto the carpet. My sensitive hole opened up painfully for a little bit. I held my breath as he stopped moving.

I laughed, "And all this time I expected bigger Pan." My laugh ended up into a gasp scream as the rest of him filled and stretched me in one painful blazing moment. I nearly came again just from the pleasure and the pain.

"How you delight me Captain," said Peter as he pulled out tortuously slow as I moaned. He started softly pumping into me. He was the first one to ever touch this ass. It sent me into a blissful cock throb. Pan's groaned encouraged me to accept this as his firms hands pressed into my flesh. He fondled with the slim curves of my body.

He began to pick up speed, I cursed at myself for moaning in ecstasy this loud. I clenched myself around him, which was rewarded with a curse and Peter dug into me more. I moved with the momentum of his body, matching his movement. Then he started to tug at my balls. That upped my climax, apparently he felt it for he forced himself deeper and faster.

"Wait… wait… now," grunted Peter as he gave out a final deep up thrust and jetted his liquid heat into me. My cry echoed off the walls as I fell to the ground, trembling from our orgasm. The most powerful one I've ever felt. And it was with him.

I closed my eyes for a second, but I was dead asleep. So I didn't notice Peter covering me with a blanket.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't been writing, exams are killing me here! expect some more lemon (this is my first time writing a lemon story so don't judge too quickly)**

**Read it, love it, hate it, let me know**

Chapter 13

I woke up to an intense pain in my butt. I stirred and felt that I was on the ground. I opened my eyes and saw through my sleepy vision that I was in the playroom.

"What a horrible dream," I muttered as I lifted myself, my stomach unsticking nosily from the wooden floor. I looked down at myself and saw that I was completely naked and covered in my own seed. That's when I started remembering last night… this morning.

I gasped in horror as I clutched the blanket around me. I had fornicated with Peter Pan. A man. It was blasphemy. It was against the law. I grappled the blanket around me as I rose, I intended to run away but I needed to get my clothes first. It came to a halt when it was painful for me to walk. I waddled and winced when I had to bend down. My arse was killing me. I needed to leave. Indefinitely.

I opened the door and jumped back when I saw Pan there. He was holding a tray for breakfast, his eyes shining with pride, "Morning Captain, how's the ole codfish?"

"I need to leave," I said as I pulled my pants together and wiping myself off with the blanket.

"The detective hasn't called yet," Peter replied as he entered the room.

"No," I clarified, "I need to leave. Permanently."

"Oh boy," he muttered as he put down the tray. He turned and put his hands on his hips, sighing, "This is about this morning."

"Yes," I hissed, and I furiously put my clothes back on, "We just sinned! We did something that is unacceptable! This isn't what God wants!"

"How do you know? Do you know God personally?," demanded Pan, "Of course you don't, you just recite what those prejudiced priests taught us. why should we listen to uptight obstinate old men? They know nothing about love and how it comes in different forms. Why should they limit it within man and woman?"

"What we did wasn't natural!"

"Oh," he asked as he came up to me, shutting out whatever space we had between us, "If it wasn't natural, why were you turned on? Tell me, why did you come when I ate you? Why did you beg for more and moan for me?"

"Shut up," I howled, embarrassed. I fumbled for an excuse, "I—I… you did something! Drugged me or something!"

His eyebrows shot up in amusement, "Drug you Captain? If anything you drugged yourself on lust."

I stammered for a reply, but Pan was right. I was too stubborn to admit it. I started babbling. I tried to come up with something.

Like a jungle cat, he pounced on me. His fist grabbed my hair as his lips proclaimed mine. I was stunned at his audacity. He nibbled my lips, tugged at them. His tongue demanded entrance and who was I to refuse him. My body was betraying me. I cursed at myself as his tongue entered me. I shivered in pleasure. I ached to touch him, but there was no need. He was pressed so harshly against me that I could feel every nook and cranny of him.

Suddenly he pulled back, smirk on his lips, "So you're going to tell me that this isn't natural?"

I was at a loss for words. The little bastard. He knew what he was doing.

His brown eyes looked at me, his eyes flooded with lust, "Natural is what you feel. What are you feeling Captain? Aroused? Pleasure? Excitement?"

I growled at him, he was right but I would never admit it.

"God made everyone exactly the way they are, who are we to deny His creation."

"So… He made me this way," I asked dubiously.

"And He wouldn't change a thing," Pan assured.

"This isn't blasphemous," I asked one last time, I don't have the strength anymore to hold back. I felt like I was on the verge of exploding. Peter ignited a fire within me with that kiss. I needed to make the flicker into a blaze.

Bending towards me, he pressed a warm kiss to that sensitive spot where my neck met my shoulder, "It's only blasphemous to have sex with a man as good looking as me."

I snorted and wrapped aggressively my arm around his waist, yanking his body towards mine. The sensations were too good to feel, "I could say the same thing to you."

Interpreting that as a consent, Peter buried a hand in my hair and the other to run across my jaw. I couldn't stand a second more of his teasing. I attacked his mouth vigorously.

I could feel Pan's smirk underneath my lips, "Anxious aren't we Captain?"

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back. He hissed as I licked his Adam's apple. His hands slithered their way underneath my shirt. I nipped his neck a hand traveled downwards.

I pulled my mouth away from his body and pushed him backwards. He landed on the ground with a splat. I rushed to my knees and went in between his legs.

The kiss was indescribable. It was a mix of curiosity, anxiousness and pure lust. I nibbled his lip, he bit mine. He played with my tongue, I plunged myself deeper into his mouth. Lost in sensations I barely realized that I was nearly undressed. I fumbled with his buttons, frustrated I ripped the shirt, sending all of his buttons flying.

He gasped as I attacked his chest. I licked every inch of him. I sucked his nipple, rewarded with a hiss from Pan's sore lips. I bit him and tweaked the other. I couldn't handle delayed gratification, I went south and tore off his pants. He exploded out, going directly to his stomach. I grabbed him as Peter jumped up and grabbed my lips.

His fingers traced my spinal cord, sending my shivers of pleasure. He squeezed my ass and I was vaguely aware of my ache. I gasped in shock as his middle finger penetrated me. I bit his lip a little too harshly to make him understand.

"Dammit, you're still sore," he whispered, "I want to be in you."

I grounded up against him, getting a full moan out of his as he threw his head back.

"I don't think so," I said as I grounded harsher and deeper, making him cry in ecstasy, "I'm going to be in you now."

Peter looked at me, his eyes full of mischief, "Are you sure you want to play that game with me Captain. I'll have you begging for me in no time."

I bite his nipple and then tenderly licked it as I looked up at him, "I'm game."

With that, I grabbed his shaft and squeezed him. I licked the underbelly and then cat licked his tip. He bucked and tried to enter my mouth. I held him in place with my teeth. I placed him in mouth but didn't close around him, it drove him mad. When I finally claimed his cock, he was pulsing under my tongue.

He grabbed my ponytail, and thrust me up and down his dick. Then he stopped me, growling, "No, I want you in me."

"I don't think so boy," I said as I left him with a pop, "We're doing this my way."

And with that I sucked him with all my force. My cheeks hallowed as I felt him grow. He gave out a cry as I sucked him with the force of a tornado. I knew he was near his end, I had to show him that I was the boss, I was the captain, I don't take orders from anyone.

I licked him and he came undone in my mouth. I hungrily drank his salty essence and Peter's voice echoed the room.

Once I licked every last drop of him, I grinned at him with lustful eyes, "Round two?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I have now finished and passed all of my exams, so here is some pent up writing energy that I give to you :) more lemon and expect much more :3**

**read it, love it, hate it**

Chapter 14

"Boy," I growled as I crossed the playroom, butt naked, "Where are my clothes?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Peter Pan grinned devilishly as he sipped his tea.

"Come now, I want to get dressed," I complained as I turned, my body just hanging loosely

"I prefer you dressed like this," he said, "Much more enticing."

"If you don't give me back my clothes, I'll take the ones off your body."

"Go ahead," Pan replied coyly, "You're not leaving this room today."

"Is that so," I smirked as I strutted towards him, his eyes devouring me and filling my ego.

He bit his lip as he looked up as me, "I love your clothes Captain."

"Oh," I asked with a raised eyebrow, "Tell me what do you love about it."

"Well," said Peter as he stood up. He traced his fingers around my neck. He raised himself to give me a kiss on my nape, sucking it and giving me shivers with him tongue, "I love your collar. So elegant."

"Is that all?"

"No," he murmured, as his hands trailed over my shoulders and squeezing my muscles. He then grabbed my hand and lowered my fingers to his mouth. He gave it a lick before he took a finger in his mouth.

I bit my lip to withhold my hiss. He sucked me with enough force that made my finger throb. He licked it, giving me a coy look. He gave it a bite as his mouth left my hand.

"I love your sleeves," he said as he dropped my hand and touched my nearly panting chest.

His nails dug into my skin, I growled as he hungrily pounced on me. He bit my nipple, sending my cock hard in an instant. He played with me, holding me tightly against him. I threw my head back in ecstasy and letting out a low moan. He licked me, his expert tongue driving me wild. He nipped my neck and traveled tortuously slow downward. He found every corner and crevice on my body. My cock jumped when he arrived just inches away, hitting his chin.

"My my… what do we have here," teased Pan as he licked my V. his tongue danced all around me. On the inside of my thighs, above me, he even crouched down and took my balls in his mouth.

I have out an animalistic groan as my balls where being tugged and sucked feverishly. My cock throbbed, it ached. I wanted his mouth around it, I wanted to ravage him.

I gave out a full cry when he finally licked the underbelly of my dick. God, his tongue felt heavenly. He started to suck me with the same speed as if I were to fuck him. Deep and fast. I was just about to come when he stopped and looked up at me innocently, "I love your pants Captain."

I grabbed his hair and pulled him back. he landed on the ground with an amused look on his face. I pounced on him with my cock begging for release. I ripped his pants away and flipped him around. Before he could utter a word, I shoved myself in his tight little hole. His cry of pleasure nearly sent me over the edge. I needed him… now. I pumped into him furiously with the speed of a cheetah and the force of a rhino. My balls and cock were tingling inside of him as I came loudly into him. His hole sucked every last drop of cum that I sputtered out. I was lost in the sensation as I panted furiously.

"Captain you disappoint me, I have not yet reached my point," Peter teased. I withdrew myself as he gave out a cry, "No, put it back in!"

"You want my cock," I smirked as I held my limp object.

"Oh god yes," he said as he parted himself wide for me, showing my cum spilling from his insides, "I need you back in me."

"You want me?"

"Yes."

"You want me to fill you?"

"Yes!"

"You want cock inside of you and fuck you senseless?"

"Oh god… yes," he cried breathlessly.

I leaned over his bent position. I placed my cock in between him as my mouth tickled his ear, "Where are my clothes?"

"You bastard," he laughed as I ground into him softly.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Are you sure," I asked as I ground again against him, my cock becoming hard now, "Because I'll leave you like this. Frustrated and excited."

"You'll never win Captain."

"Give up boy," I hissed.

"Never," he countered as he pulled himself away from me. I stumbled for a minute but then fell onto the floor. Peter was sitting on top of me, holding me down.

My cock ached as he was sitting conveniently on my ass, making my dick squeeze on the floor.

"Let's play a game. You're a Native American and I'm your cowboy. You must obey me in every way possible or else you'll be punished."

"Hmmm," I murmured, getting very turned on about that idea.

He pulled my hair until my neck was nearly towards him, "Understood Savage?"

"Oh the Savage is about to ravage you boy," I said darkly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Sorry I was gone for so long but I had a busy summer and I had a bunch of exams through this semester, but no worries! Hook and Peter were always on my mind ;) I'm back and will be publishing more ASAP****  
****Read it, love it, hate it, let me know!**

Chapter 15

I sighed as I looked out the window. I don't know why Peter Pan continued to come to these stupid parties. I was beginning to hate them again. It grew boring catching up with society and dancing with the same gossiping women. I wanted to go home with Peter and just sleep. Maybe I'd fuck him until my cock ached. I just wanted to leave.

"Hook," Pan said as he came over to me.

I gave him a glance before I resumed my stare at the night.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Is posing for you not enough," I mumbled.

"There's this girl, she's new," Peter started.

"Of course she is," I rolled my eyes.

"I need you to test her for me," he finished.

He continued in talking but I couldn't hear him, I was too far in my thoughts. I felt like it was time to leave. I missed the sea, a captain should never be too far from his ship. Unfortunately my ship and crew were in India, not very practical. I wished this whole lawsuit that my brother was winning would be over soon. I just wanted the house I grew up in.

"Ok," asked Pan.

"What," I questioned as I turned to him.

"Do you ever listen to me," he demanded.

"I never listen to 90% of your conversation," I shrugged, "You didn't grab my attention."

He stepped forward as if trying to hide something from the crowd. He cupped me and squeezed me. I gasped out of shock.

"Do I have your attention now Captain," Peter said with almost a sneer.

I glared at him, how could he be doing this in public? I tried to remove his wrist but he grasped me harder until I hissed from the pain, "Stop, someone will see!"

"You wouldn't believe how many men in the court that I have teased and they begged for more," he said with a glimmer in his eyes, "They're lost boys, they need a leader."

"How many lost boys have you had," I asked almost protectively. I couldn't possibly be jealous; I'd have to be mad at half of the population of London.

"Let's say 6 constant ones," Peter said with a smile, "The passerby's I have lost count."

"I'm not a lost boy," I growled.

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to, I'm not lost. I know what I'm doing and unless you want me ramming my cock down your throat tonight I suggest you let me go."

"Let's get back to the subject shall we," he cleared his throat and released me, "Madame Jane Menaut wants to fuck me, but I want you to test her for me."

"Thanks for the invitation but she won't satisfy my tastes," I said looking back outside the window.

"Well that was the added bonus, but no. I want you to question her. I fear that she might want to add to my reputation or blackmail me. Your task is to ask her questions and make sure nothing of the sort happens."

"Must I," I whined.

"Yes," Pan declared.

I huffed and let my thoughts wander. The ocean. The sea. How it called to me. I ached to taste the sea salt on my skin, to feel the burning sensation of the sun and the waves beneath me.

"Are you pouting because I made you come with me?"

"Whatever led you to that predicament," I muttered.

"Come now Hook, I'll dance with you myself if you continue to scowl in the corner," threatened Peter as he pushed me away from the window.

"Mr. Pan," said a girl as she came almost running up to him, "Tis almost our turn to dance."

"I have been anxiously awaiting," Pan smiled and then he turned to me, "Perhaps after your chat with Madame Menaut we can go home, she's next to Lord Grisham."

I frowned, I knew what he meant. I wanted to go home but I didn't want to 'test' that woman for him. He could do his own bidding. I was extremely tired though, I thought I might as well get it over with.

I pushed past him without a word and went to Lady Smirkling, for she knew everything about everyone and added to the filthy rumors that she most likely created. Once I had heard enough to confirm a lead on a possible suspicion, I went to the woman in question. I plastered on a smile and asked her to dance. We enjoyed superficial conversation and she annoyed me even more with her high pitched voice. Her nose resembled a triangle and even with her nice coloring freshly painted, I don't know what Pan saw in this woman to be able to want to fuck her.

I asked her questions about her family that seemed harmless enough, but I saw what Peter meant when he said that he was wary of her. She was pleasant enough, but no one could love their family especially her in law's as much as she says she does.

"So, tell me. I am exceedingly curious? Who where you before you were Mrs. Leopold Menaut?"

"Oh, dear me," she said batting her clumped with black paste eyelashes, "Why, t'was a marvelous life. Eveything was perfect."

"And now?"

"Perfect still."

"Dear Mrs. Menaut, how do you do it? How do you keep that gorgeous smile upon your face each and every time I see you? What's your secret?"

"Why I merely am a good submissive wife," she continued with her voice that could crack glass from how high pitched it was.

"Is that all? Well, I must become a wife then," I said ironically as she laughed, which made me think it was a mating call of a duck.

"Oh dear me Hook, its not always like this."

"I have heard that your husband does get into trouble once in a while due to gambling. I dear say, that Lady Smirkling was going on about the way your husband could gamble you and feel no remorse. It isn't true though, is it not? Why? Doesn't your husband see you as Charles did to Emma Bovary?"

"What an odd thing to say Mr. Hook."

"How so?"

"You compare me to Flauberts masterpiece; a woman who never found love and is still searching for her Prince Charming, whilst she marries a dull man who loves her with all of his heart. She's the woman that ruined him and caused his death of a broken heart."

"Indeed I did."

"Do you compare me to Emma Bovary?"

"Madame, it was Flauberts intention that every woman should be represented by Emma."

"I think it would be a compliment to other women then, for to me it seems like an insult. She didn't know how good she had it until it was too late and she was piled with debt. The only way she tried to get out of it was to sell her body, and that, sir, is a disgrace."

"But do you not agree that a woman would do anything for her husband?"

"Why of course!"

"Even if that meant selling your body to pay off his gambling debts?"

She stared at me cruelly, "I have a feeling we are no longer talking about Emma Bovary."

"Quite correct Madame, see… I find it very odd that after a while you always come up with enough sums of money to get yourself out of debt. This has happened at least 4 times. And while you were out of debt, many rich men had suffered during the exact same period of time. Curious isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"What were your intentions for Peter? To spend a night in his bed and then blackmail him to keep it a secret? You know Peter wouldn't care, you would be just another notch on his belt," I questioned as she scowled, "But why, how society would love to hear about this. This is perfect, another tidbit for Lady Smirkling so her forked tongue will never stop prattling."

"You don't have the proof," cried Mrs. Menaut, "And who would believe you? You never heard a confession out of me? I never said one word to your treterous lies towards me and you're just trying to lower my reputation."

"Madame, I have very little need for that, your title is so far below mine that it can touch the ground," I rolled my eyes as she fumed, "You however, will back off from Peter Pan or I'll make sure this scandal will reach Lady Smirklings ear."

"You're the one to talk, you bastard," she crowed with foam at her mouth, showing how angry she was, "You don't even belong in society if you weren't Pan's latest infatuation."

I stilled. She said infatuation. That meant people whispered about us being together… that's not possible. It cant be true. We've been keeping it a secret as long as we could.

It was my turn to get angry, "If you think Madam that I would have a relationship made out of sin then you're the crazy one. How dare you call me that when you're no less than a whore? I bid you goodnight madam."

With that I left her and stormed out of the house. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I wanted to leave, go back to my ship, sail. I wanted to get off this island for I was getting island fever.

"Hey," shouted Peter as he came running after me as we hopped onto our transportation, "What happened?"

"She said I was your infatuation," I hissed, crossing my arms, not daring to look at him.

"What?"

"They know about us!"

"Well then I have to work harder on my reputation with the women then."

"Damn Pan don't you see," I yelled as I grabbed his cheeks and met his eyes, "We're not supposed to be together. This was never supposed to happen."

Tears formed in my eyes as I curse and rubbed my eyes before they could fall. Why did I have to be like this? Why did I have to prefer Peter than to all the women on earth?

"Oh my Codfish," cooed Pan in my ear as he scooched closer to me, "It's ok."

I turned to him as our foreheads touched and we could feel each other's breath. I wanted to cry but refused to show weakness. I sniffled though, and Peter wrapped his hand around my head and pushed me into his face a little harder. Our lips met.

For once, it wasn't a hot passionate kiss like I was used to. This was soft and caring, he was tender and sweet. We kissed for what seemed like ages and we didn't need to touch anything more than our necks to pull us closer. This was all I needed, it filled me up like nothing before. Not even a whole day of sex could compare to this. It was completely different and on a completely different scale. This felt a little bit like… well… love.

We got home and we held each other all night long. Our hot body's wrapped around each other and our heat stirred the coals of my heart which the fire I had thought long gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody! I heard that you guys have been missing Peter and James! I don't blame you! I know I haven't written in the longest time but being in university is stressful! Thanks for the reviews by the way, it really made me want to go back to writing for you guys!  
Here we go, Chapter 16!  
Read it, Love it, Hate it**

Chapter 16

"Are you sure this is going to work," I huffed as I crossed my arms and tried to remain serious as Peter Pan was sucking tenderly on my earlobe.

"Of course," he whispered as he saddled my leg, "While I'm talking to Lady Smirkling about your scandalous reputation with women, you'll go upstairs with Miss Phora."

"But won't this damage her reputation," I asked as I fidgeted when Peter started kissing my neck.

"You wouldn't believe the hold Miss Phora has over Lady Smirkling. Probably something that will ruin Lady Smirkling into the ground more than the lies that she spreads around. The only thing that group of hypocrites is going to think is that; you're sleeping with an unnamed woman or some poor unfortunate creature that fell unto Lady Smirklings bad side. Does it matter? Your reputation will be cleared and they'll, of course, say it was my bad influence," Pan said as he looked at me for a bit, gave me a wink, bit his lip and resumed consuming my neck.

I started to groan but held back. I pushed him back a bit, "I'm not in the mood boy."

He chuckled, "Oh?" He fingered my bulk that was harder than I wished it to be. His teasing voice started again, "Then what's-,"

"Stop," I shouted as I pushed him off of me and onto the floor. I stood as he glowered at me from the ground.

I stalked off to the window and scratched my head in frustration.

"Bastard," whispered Pan as my eyebrow twitched.

I turned and I knew exactly what he meant. The trial from the day before wasn't going well and I was held under threat of going to prison for being myself. It was against the English law to like men. Which mean instead of going to court to get my house, I could be actually attending my own trial. That's why I was panicking, that's why I didn't want to be with Peter right now. With spies all over the place I didn't know whom to trust.

"Say it again," I hissed.

"Bastard," said Pan with more conviction.

"I dare you to say it once more," I seethed.

"You, queer, poor, ugly… bastard," said Peter pronouncing every syllable.

I grabbed the vase next to the widow and threw it at him. He very narrowly ducked as I took my chance to run over to him. I punched him in the stomach as Pan crumpled. He fell to the floor and I knew I should have felt sorry but I was angry.

I was furious, frustrated, and scared all at the same time.

I heard him get up and grab something in the corner of his studio. I turned just in time to grab the fencing sword given to me.

"Come now codfish," said Peter as he went into position, "Fight me like a man."

I eyed him, "Boy, you don't know what you're asking for."

He snorted, "You'd be surprised at what I can't do."

I tossed the sword from hand to hand and when it finally landed in my left, I assumed position and attacked. I left no time for dawdling, but Pan knew that, he was ready to block me.

From the side, pushing him to the side, going low. He was good but I was out of practice. Besides, I always played dirty. I drove him hard, swords clashing endlessly until I finally managed to trip him. He fell on his butt and glared at me as I pointed my sword to his throat.

"Give up boy," I hissed.

"Never," he declared as he pushed away my sword, jumped up and continued fighting.

My skills came back naturally and in no time I had my arm wrapped his neck, and the tip pointing at his side.

"Dead," I whispered as he elbowed me and got out of my grasp.

We fought some more but for the second time he ended up sprawled on the ground. He grunted and fought harder. My frustration eased as his grew. Although the swords weren't made to pierce, they still hurt when one got poked or slapped with it. In the end we both had each other caught. He was panting and glaring, I couldn't help but glare back while we were catching our breath.

A knock came to the door as the servant came in and told us that our transportation had arrived to bring us to Lady Gray's gathering. That's were our plot would take place. Miss Phora ordered me this time that I must use up her wish. I couldn't back out of this one this time. Not like the last two others. She would never forgive me after this one, and I promised her. She has been good to me. She knows of my 'unfortunate' situation and that I 'love' another but she tells me that her heat is just too much to bear with all alone. She needs me to help extinguish it.

We glared at each other as I exited the room first. We were both furious at each other. I was scared. Scared of many things. My whole life was on the line. I had no house, no money. My brother hates me and wishes me dead. I'm living with a man that I might have affections for. Everything can be taken away so quickly, just like the lives of my household employees. They died because whoever it was, wanted to kill me. It happened so fast. I don't want it to happen again.

I must sleep with a girl to reassure my reputation. Trouble is, I don't think I'll be able to if its not Pan.

I changed quickly, but I had to talk things over with Peter. I didn't want to, I was angry at him for god knows what, but I had a feeling I should enter his room. I did so without knocking, and found him in a vulnerable moment.

Pan stared at me with eyes wide and nostrils white. I was confused by the stuff on his nose but then I looked down on the table and saw powder. I knew it wasn't powder. It was drugs. My glare hardened.

"What the fuck," I growled, "Are you doing?"

"Nothing," he shrugged as he wiped the remains off of his nose.

"Drugs? Are you kidding me?! I thought I told you-,"

"You don't fucking own me," he shouted as he stood.

"Do you know what happens when you take this," I demanded incredulously, "You get addicted and it kills you!"

He bent forward as a twisted snarl appeared on his face with cold eyes, "I live on Pixie Dust. Don't you ever try to take it away from me!"

"It will kill you!"

"I don't fucking care. This is my life! How the hell do you expect me to get to Neverland if I don't have Pixie Dust? I can't! It's not possible!"

"You don't need that to get creative in your arts!"

"Pixie Dust," he screamed, "Makes me happy. Whenever I take it, I always think of happy thoughts and it always makes me fly."

I saw the coldness in his eyes that a man one gets when he is angry. Those eyes lose all of humanity and is left with a black soulless emptiness that sends shivers down your spine. It isn't wise to provoke a man when he has that look in his eyes, for he is ready to kill.

He saunters over to me slowly, glaring at me, "Pixie Dust will never disappoint me, so don't you ever try to take it away from me."

"I don't accept it," I said, reciprocating his tone, "I will not tolerate it."

"This isn't your fucking house," he cried as he stopped within an arm's reach of me, "You don't have a house remember? You're my guest here, remember? Don't think just because you sleep in my bed that you're any better than a common whore. I just pay you with room and board."

My palm smacked his face before I could refrain myself. A searing red hand mark was left on his cheek. He glared at me with hateful eyes.

"Don't ever speak to me that way," I hissed softly, "I am not your toy, I am a grown man. If you don't want me here then fine, I'll leave. Just don't let these drugs fuck up your life because that is what's happening right now."

I turned to leave, but I wasn't don't so I turned around again, "I'm your only friend in all of society! I'm the only one who actually gives a shit about what you do! And you're pushing me away? This is bullshit! We're only in this argument because of your bloody drugs!"

I turned away, wanting to say more but I held back my tongue. I marched out of the room and down the stairs. I hopped into my transportation and told the driver to leave immediately.

I arrived at Lady Gray's house and met up with Miss Phora.

"Hello my darling," cooed Miss Phora as she embraced my cheek with a kiss.

"Hello my dear, you're looking more ravishing than ever," I replied as I looked down at her. Her long brown hair was put up fashionably. Her red dress was provocative with a low cut and a tight corset that pushed her breasts up in a marvelous way. Her golden eyes glimmering, she knew what she was getting tonight. I was a gentleman, and the previous two times I left her vulnerable and frustrated. Out of courtesy I cannot do it again but that doesn't mean I want to do it. She is very attractive but I don't know what she sees in me. I'm just a sailor, a bastard sailor at that. Other than my strong jaw and black eyes I didn't know what else to give her… well other than my large cock. I guess that is enough for her…

We dined, we danced and after a moment, she told me to go upstairs. She left first and I followed 5 minutes after. The room that she entered was indicated by a semi-opened door. When I walked in I was paralyzed.

Pan was there and already had her moaning and half undressed. He glanced at me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here," I spat as I closed the door.

"She wanted both of us, that was the deal," muttered Peter as Miss Phora looked at me with half lidded lustful eyes.

"I want both of you," she panted softly, "At the same time."

My eyes widened at the possibility of us doing that. I didn't know what to think.

"James," she whispered as Pan left her to grab me, "Come."

Peter yanked me and pushed me upon her, in my daze I didn't really object.

She started kissing my neck and slowly undressing me. She crawled her hand inside my shirt as her tongue teased my neck. If I didn't feel Peter right behind me, gripping my pony tail, I would have never turned hard.

"You like this huh," she said through a smile as she felt me.

I didn't answer her, I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to turn around and fuck the man behind me senseless until he begged for my forgiveness. I was angry about what he said to me. It had hurt… I'm not sure wither it was my ego or my emotions and I was hoping to god it was just my ego. I didn't want to fully admit that I had feelings for Pan.

I felt Peter grab my hip and grind into me harshly that sent me pushing up against Miss Phora. She took it as if I wanted more, so she went down on her knees. She unhooked my trousers and stared at the sight of me.

"My my Mr. Hook… it gets bigger and bigger each time I see it," she marveled as she placed the tip of her tongue on my engorged head.

I shuddered at the feeling, tongues on cocks felt good no matter who's giving it to you. Then I felt Pan's hand slide down my ass and pierce at the sensitive point in me. It felt like an intrusion into my heat. First one finger and then two, softly pulling out but harshly going in. Miss Phora entrapped me in her mouth, her wet mouth sucking me into sensations. She tried fondling my balls, but ended up squishing them a bit too hard. She didn't know how to play with a man like a man did. Then again I probably don't know how to play with her as a woman would… or an expert like Peter.

I fisted her hair and pushed her up and down the length of me. I touched the ends of her throat which made her do gagging sounds that didn't turn me on at all, if it wasn't for Pan's fingering.

"Come my dear," said Peter as he coldly whipped himself out of me and went to her.

He popped my dick out of her mouth and placed his tongue inside her instead. He proceeded to undress the rest of her and throw her down on the bed as I was left there with my left hand, pumping to keep the same sensation going. He split her legs apart and dove in to taste her. She moaned delightfully as he was working his magic with his tongue. I knew how he worked and I envied her that his tongue was in her and not in me.

She looked over to me, "Come. Come Hook… I want more of you."

I reluctantly went over to her. I knelt on the bed over her face. My balls were hanging right above her as I was facing Pan in her legs. He looked up at me with a knowing wink that made me furious. He pushed his tongue into her more as she gave out a long moan that made me so jealous and angry at the same time.

She made loud sucking noises as she swallowed my balls. The only pleasure that was given to me was the fact that I was looking at Pan when this was happening.

"Oh god," she moaned, "No." She tried pushing off Peter from his extreme sucking, "No, no, no."

"What's wrong sweetheart," he asked as he freed his mouth of her.

"In," she whispered, "Inside." She grabbed my cock and pulled it down, "I want you in me Hook."

I wasn't fully recovered from anything. I was in a swirl of emotions. Anger, jealousy, lust and confusion. Besides my head never really works when my _other_ head is turned on.

I obeyed the command and pushed Pan out of the way, nearly knocking him off the bed.

She was splayed wide open for me. I smacked her clit with my cock, she was so sensitive that it made her legs jump at the sensation each time. I rubbed myself against her wetness, she was so open and so ready for me. I was slightly turned on, but I had forgotten how wet a woman can get. I placed my head at her entrance, slowly going in. Her back arched as she gave a long gasp.

"Oh my," she cried as I slowly put all my length into her.

The heat entrapped me as she took all of me. It was tight, but not tight enough. I slowly pulled myself out, my cock glistening with her moisture.

"No, no," she begged as she grabbed my butt and tried to push me forward, back into her.

I answered by pounding into her. She gave out a cry as she twitched around my cock. I pulled out slowly again and repeated this formation. She was loud, shrilling each time. Even though she was a beautiful woman, I didn't think I would be able to hold much longer. That was until Pan went around me.

Miss Phora was on her back by the edge of the bed. I was standing, well more leaning over on her. Peter came up from behind, his fat cock placed between my butt cheeks as his hand came down and fondled my balls.

I was again hard in an instant. It gave me so much pleasure feeling that every time I slowly backed out of Miss Phora's pussy, I felt Pan's cock trying to penetrate my hole. It was too much, I wanted him in me.

"Turn around," I ordered to Miss Phora as I helped her up and made her go on her knees.

"I have another way," said Pan.

So what we did is that Peter laid down on the bed. I was to go on top, still on my back, holding myself up with my arms and legs. Then Miss Phora was to go above me.

Pan was going to put his cock into me as I put my cock into her. She was supposed to stay above while I did all the work.

I realized what heaven this was because when I moved up I put my cock into her pussy, when I moved down I was sliding down Peter's cock.

I pounded like I never did before. Each stroke was powerful and building a great explosion into me. Up and down. In and out.

I came into her pussy. She got off as my seed dripped from her insides. Pan had yet to come and apparently so did she. So I left them to continue their fucking until they both came.

I couldn't stand the fact of him fucking her. So I got dressed and left before they realized. Few were still at the party by this time and I took Pan's transportation home.

I had to figure out if my ego was damaged or if it was my heart. Things were getting complicated and messy. Pan could never give up fucking other people. It didn't seem like he would get rid of his drugs either.

When I got home I wanted to take his drugs and throw them away, but it wasn't my place to do so. I was torn. I didn't know where I stood with him. I didn't know wither I was his friend or lover or both.

This was getting out of hand. I have to start controlling my emotions or else I'm going to get hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody! Even though its exam season, I couldn't stay away from Peter and James! So here we go, Chapter 17!  
****(Thanks for the reviews by the way, I love hearing from you guys!)**

**Read it, Love it, Hate it**

Chapter 17

"So you're telling me that what we did, was useless," I demanded.

I was leaned up against the drawers of the play room, watching Peter Pan paint his newest masterpiece. He hasn't finished with my painting, not to say we haven't tried, but we've always ended up doing other things instead.

"True," sighed Pan, "Lady Smirkling wasn't able to convince everyone of your escapade with a woman. So we have to do something more drastic."

"I don't think I can court Miss Phora in public," I told him, "She's married and her father would never allow it."

"Soon to be married," he corrected, "No it has to be someone new and you have to be courting dreadfully with them."

"Peter, I don't think I can do it," I said sullenly, "I'm not as attracted to women as I once was. If it wasn't for you underneath me, I would never have cum with Miss Phora."

"Aw you're sweet," he said as he didn't turn around from his painting.

"I can flirt but I don't know…"

"It has to be convincing Hook, if not it shall be all for naught."

"I'll try," I said determined.

"Good," concluded Pan, "You're meeting her today. Miss Phora will introduce you two."

"Who is she?"

"My cousin, Petra."

"I didn't know you had a cousin."

"She's not from here, she's from the country. She's coming into town for the afternoon and I thought it would be great if you two could meet."

"No seriously, if you're going to get a prostitute, she must be at least a good actress."

"Tsk," Peter groaned in disgust, putting down his brush and turning to me, "No. It will be my cousin Petra. Not a prostitute. You will go to the gala of my arch-nemesis and look at the paintings. You will flirt deviously making sure everyone sees you. Then you're going to go for a walk in the gardens and make sure everyone sees you leave all lovey-dovey, understood?"

I nodded as he 'humphed' and turned back to his painting, "But aren't you worried about your cousin. Won't this hurt her reputation?"

"Oh please, to me it's like she doesn't even exist. She will cease to exist for us after today anyways, so don't worry about it. Just go and get ready."

"Fine," I pouted as I walked out of the room.

"And wear the clothes that I put out for you," shouted Pan as I rolled my eyes.

I huffed as I was in a crowded room full of the upper class society. Peter wanted me to look at the works of this other painter. The painter was actually quite good and was stealing away people from Pan's gallery. I was supposed to come here and report. How boring.

_Well, I am also to meet Peter's cousin_, I thought.

"Captain Hook," said a voice that I knew was familiar.

I turned and saw Miss Phora. She came with as twinkle in her eyes that has never left since the night I fucked her. Apparently that night, she was so lust-thirsty she had Pan twice more. Peter grumbled when he told me that she wanted me the whole night and was disappointed when she only got him. I don't think she was really complaining though if they did it two more times. Women think it's about the size, but Pan knows how to do more things with a thick short cock then I do with a long one.

"Hello my dear," I smiled as I noticed someone next to her. My heart skipped a beat in pure surprise.

The woman had the exact same features as Peter did. She wore a dainty dress and her hair was cropped short to the women's fashion these days. She wore light make up but she had the same freckles he did although the color of the hair was a tad different. She had the same curve of the nose and the same jaw line. I thought at first it was Peter in a dress, which wouldn't be unlikely.

"Captain, this is Miss Petra Pan. I'm sure Mr. Pan has told you all about her," introduced Miss Phora, "Miss Pan, this is Captain James Hook. He'll be showing you around the art gallery."

"A pleasure it will be," I said as I took Miss Pan's hand and gave it a kiss.

Her hand seemed utterly familiar, it was a tad too rough to be a woman's and I thought I noticed some paint on the nails.

"Thank you James," she said as her voice was low. It on a much deeper note than the voice of Miss Phora, "I can call you that, can I not?"

"I don't see the harm in that," I smiled as I offered her my arm, "Thank you Miss Phora in escorting her to me, we shall be off."

"You're welcome Captain," she winked deviously as I knew that I would never be safe in her presence again.

"So James," said Miss Pan, "My cousin tells me you are a good friend of his."

"I'd like to think so," I told her, "He's been very good to me."

"Peter told me a bit about your situation and how he's helping you. I think it's very noble of him to do so."

"I can never be grateful enough," I replied as we stopped in front of the first painting.

Miss Pan looked closely at the painting as if she was analyzing it. She took out a small note book and started furiously writing down notes.

"Are you an artist," I asked.

"Oh, no I'm just a simple country girl," she winked and I could recognize that wink from anywhere.

"Pan," I whispered as he turned around and gave me a devious smile.

"Took you long enough," he curtsied in his dress.

"What the hell," I hissed as I grabbed him to keep him from walking anywhere.

"Look," he said his voice low as the others were looking at us, "You won't be convincing if you flirt with a woman. I've seen you try and it's pitiful. I could have a more girlish-like man dress up but I won't have you looking at another man other than me. I thought the best solution was for me to dress up and get your reputation settled. Besides, I needed to check out this gallery if that stupid French bastard wasn't going to let me in."

"What if we get caught," I demanded.

"We won't, now just play along," he said as he got out of my grasp, "Come now Codfish, let's see if you can flirt your way into my pants."

I was worried, worried that we might get caught, but when we spoke to other people they just noticed the uncanny likeness and that's it. The girls were delighted to have another piece of gossip to spread, and Petra Pan was the perfect excuse. This would clear my reputation and I could finally flirt in public with the man that I… well… really really like? I mean _really_ like.

"So tell me James," said "Petra" loudly so people heard that she was already intimate with me as to call me by my first name, "What do you think of this painting.

"It pales in the comparison of your beauty," I smirked at "her".

"Is that really all you've got," "she" asked, "No wonder you were a monk for ten years."

I suppressed a groan and rubbed my forehead as a mocking smile appeared on my lips, "You're a virgin remember _Petra_."

He snorted and turned to make sure no one heard us, "Still doesn't make it convincing."

He grabbed my arm and brought me along. Whenever there was an exceptional painting, Pan would get out his notebook and write down notes on the technique used and other things.

"You know," I said, "Peter's gallery is never this full."

"I have noticed," 'she' grumbled, "I wonder why though."

"Perhaps it's because the French men are better hosts. Maybe it's also because of Pan's terrible reputation."

"Reputation, I don't know of what you speak of."

"Well just imagine, an old lord might want to visit your gallery or have their portrait taken. Also imagine that this lord had a daughter. Do you think that he'll even think of asking for him to come over to the house? I mean, I know Peter. He likes to _inspect_ what he's painting."

Petra gritted her teeth, "Perhaps."

"All I know is that this Frenchman has a wonderful wife and beautiful son. I've been wanted to tell Pan that his reputation should take it easy but I don't think he ever listens to me."

"Maybe because what you say is stupid."

"Not always."

"But most of the time, is that what you are saying James?"

"Only a stupid man would ignore the wise advice of a friend."

"And only a stupid man would-,"

"Hook," cried Miss Phora as I jumped and turned to her. She was sitting by a life-size portrait, talking to Lady Smirkling, "Pricilla Smirkling has not yet met Mr. Pan's cousin. Would you mind sharing her?"

I hesitated, I didn't know wither to trust Peter on his own with that woman. What if she found out, what is she spread the word, what if we would be arrested? We could be hanged for this. No… Pan wouldn't allow it.

"Of course," I said tightly as Petra glanced at me and then left my side.

I continued to walk along the gallery, I had to calm down. I was anxious enough as it is, but I was hoping no one would figure out what Pan was up to. I hoped that this also ended our fight. I haven't really been talking to him, and he hasn't apologized to me yet. He compared me to a whore which I don't take lightly. I was a man, I was allowed to free my desires in whatever I pleased… well at least almost. I wanted to be free with Peter, never having to worry again about what people think of us. Until the trial with my brother is over I had to play the part.

I hated denying who I was for the sake of a stupid law. Peter made me realize that it's not a sickness being who I am, it doesn't seem like I can be cured. Like he says, feelings are natural because they demand to be felt, why would God make us feel something that is unnatural? Because it isn't and that took me a while to understand. I was happy with who I was, scared but I finally understood myself.

"Captain Hook," called Miss Phora as I whipped around, "Would you care to join us for a lunch outing?"

"I would be delighted," I smiled, "Whom, may I ask is coming?"

"Lady Smirkling, Mrs. Verity, Miss Pan and I, of course," she smiled as I internally groaned.

Mrs. Verity claimed that she never lied in her life yet she spreads the word of Lady Smirkling, which she considers to be the truth… this was going to be a long afternoon but I needed it to clear my reputation. If these two women can't convince the whole court of England that I prefer the company of women to men, then I don't know who else can.

"Wonderful," I uttered as Miss Phora indicated for me to come along.

"Oh Captain Hook darling," cried Mrs. Verity, "You are joining us for our afternoon tea, are you not? We positively cannot go to the Crocodile Creek anymore. and Miss Frega told me that they last time they went there, they nearly served rat along with their horse steak. They said that you can taste the difference you see, the chewier the more suspicious it is."

"Such horror," sneered Lady Smirkling, "But that place was no good since the beginning."

"Is that so," asked Mrs. Verity, her innocent eyes curious.

"Oh yes, you see I knew the owner. He was born and raised in Australia you see. His father a criminal and mother a regular right-down bad 'un."

"That's quite vulgar of her Ladyship to say," remarked Miss Phora.

"Well what else are you supposed to call a prostitute, an angel," Lady Smirkling demanded, "Anyways, I'm just happy to know that there was _just_ rat in the food and nothing else."

"Oh, the horror," cried Mrs. Verity, "And it's not too far from that infamous place they call Hangman's Tree."

I bit my lip as I glanced at Petra. His eyes glimmered at the name of the opium den that showed many wonders of the world just in one room. He loved going to that place and took me along with him until I just couldn't stand the company of the women there anymore. Besides, opium never suited me. It was a remedy for everything but it was causing too much trouble in the colonies and I'd rather not be one enforcing it.

"You have gone to the Hangman's Tree, have you not Captain Hook," asked Lady Smirkling, "With Mr. Pan no doubt."

"Yes I have visited it," I answered, "I did not like it as much as other men do."

"Oh pish, of course you do. I mean that is where all the old men come to envy the young."

"No madam, I honestly don't," I said as I looked at Peter, "I much prefer the company of a single person with whom I can be myself with. I find that more intoxicating than an opium pipe."

"Quite the romantic you are," quipped Mrs. Verity, "How isn't you haven't found a girl yet? Is it because of your bastard status?"

I gritted my teeth, "I was raised a Hook."

"But you are a bastard, are you not? I mean, your court case with your brother is all over the newspaper. It's all society talks about, it's quite a scandal, isn't it? But I must ask, did you really kill your house employees?"

"Of course not," I spat, "I would never do that. I would like to drop the subject, if you please madam."

"Oh dear, I have offended you, haven't I? Terribly sorry, that's the sin of always telling the truth because you always hurt someone else's feelings."

"Never mind that," intervened Miss Phora, "Where shall we eat?"

"I dare say that the Mermaid Lagoon has had an excellent reputation so far. I have not yet tried their cuisine yet I am anxious to do so," said Mrs. Verity.

"Then it's settled," said Lady Smirkling, "I shall meet you there but I most likely be late, I do have other affairs to attend to than just having lunch with you lot."

"We would never try to impeach you from doing so," said Miss Phora, as Petra rolled his eyes as he tried to keep the plastered polite smile still upon his face

"Oh yes my dear, let us go now," said Mrs. Verity as she left to gather her husband.

During lunch, Peter and I made a break through. We courted each other publically in front of Mrs. Verity and Lady Smirkling. In between their dull and sniveling conversation, they would glance upon us as Petra threw herself at me. It was easy because Peter was giving me practically all my start up lines on what to say. It was as if we had practiced it. After leaving the Mermaid Lagoon we went for a walk towards the nearest park. Mrs. Verity and Lady Smirkling wrapped themselves up in each other's arms and started whispering to themselves mercilessly. Miss Phora took my arm as Petra had to walk with the old Mr. Verity.

"You and Miss Pan seem to be getting along well," remarked Miss Phora almost on a hint of jealousy.

"Indeed, I do hope I see more of her. I know that she leaves for the country imminently so I have high hopes for another time that I may see her again."

"She is a handsome girl," she conceded.

"I'd like to think so. But reassure me Miss Phora and tell me that it is not the voice of a jealous woman that I hear."

"But of course not," she shook her head, "I admit that I have grown very fond of you. Extremely I would say. Yet at the present moment it is not jealousy that I feel, I am mostly concerned if she is a good match for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is so vastly similar to Mr. Pan."

"They _are_ cousins."

"Indeed yet they are greatly the same. I find they have the same character, the same laugh and the same interests. Mr. Pan is the 'dark boy' of society turning all those around him evil. I am not saying that Mr. Pan is evil, I just mean to tell you that those who are around him grow mean and they are unrecognizable to the person they once were."

I was silent as I mulled this over. She could have a point.

"I believe you have the same fondness for Mr. Pan as I do for you. I want to look out for your best interest. Yes, we have been intimate before but I don't think that should stop us from being sincere and honest friends with each other. I am telling you this from a friends, even a sister's, point of view. Be careful around Mr. Pan, you never know when he might chop off your hand just for sport. You'll never know if Miss Pan will do the same."

I smiled, she did have an insight and I really did want to be friends with her. I looked down at Miss Phora, I took the hand that was wrapped around my arm and gave it a kiss.

"I shall treasure our friendship," I told her as she smiled.

We entered the park where Petra continued to play her part. I acted along yet grew tired. I told them that I had to leave and I left by planting a lingering kiss on Miss Pan's hand. The two muffin-wallopers would love nothing more than to perverse and stretch our afternoon into a wailing gossip tale that will be told over muffins and tea.

"I really didn't know that our Captain Hook was such a gal-sneaker."

"My life is not only devoted to seduction, but to loving that one person till the end of my days," I told them as I turned and left.

I went home. I laid in my bed with my hands resting on my stomach. How I needed the sea… the salty breeze and the burning sensation of the sun on my shoulders. I had to stay because of that trail. Bastard or not, that house belonged to me and I wouldn't rest until I found out who wanted to kill me.

I stared into the abyss for much too long. It was a knock on the door that got me out of my trance. I jumped as I saw Peter come in. He was in regular clothes and his makeup was washed off.

"Hello Codfish," he said as I turned my head back to stare at the ceiling, "I think we did a good job today. Sure got the worst gossipers in England talking."

I merely gave him a humph in recognition. He sat on my bed and put his hand over mine, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There must be something."

"Not really."

There was silence as I could feel Pan thinking.

"Is it because of the other day?"

"Perhaps."

"I cannot apologize for who I am, but I will apologize for what I said to you. You were right, you have been there for me. I had no right to speak to you like that."

There was silence as I looked at him, "And?"

"And? What else is there to say?"

"That you will stop using Pixie Dust, at least less until the force of habit is gone," I told him.

"That is very hard," he mumbled, "Pixie Dust is my very existence. All I have to do is think of happy thoughts and I fly."

"I want you to fly on something else. Something natural, a natural high."

"You ask for too much."

"I ask you to try. I have seen what drugs do to a man, I don't want to see it happening to you."

He looked at me, his eyes staring into mine. It was a hard decision that I was forcing him into but I was pushing on it for a reason. I didn't want him to destroy himself, it wasn't right for all of us.

"I'll try," he said as I smiled, sat up and kissed his forehead.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Really? Because I was about to propose something, as a continuance apology."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh," he said as he brought out a yellow scarf that was tucked into his pants, "I get to have absolute control over you tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you'll be blindfolded and tied up. You'll love it."

"I doubt it, you know I like being in control."

"Yes well, you'll see," he winked deviously and I knew that it promised hours of delight.


End file.
